The Insight of Denmark
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Annalise Laurent has lived in a world of normalcy, yet for her normal wasn't something she could do. Doing what everyone wanted, viewed, desired was breaking her apart. Being something she wasn't and with her dreams of Vikings and women, it was becoming too much for her to bear. That is until she is told to go to the country she dreams of, being told answers await her there.
1. Chapter 1

The low light of her desk just gave enough of a glimmer of light to have her words before her, bold and ready as she sighed once more. The knowledge of the war and what hid behind the lines from the public was what made her write, but hiding it under the enemy's nose was terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time.

"Working hard?" she heard his voice call to her, harsh and hurt.

"You should be lying down young man." she chided him as she saw the tall man try and make his way to her, "The Nazi's did enough to you."

He gave her that wide cheshire grin, "Hey, look you are talking to. Nobody can knock down the King Karen."

"You are one of the few that know me like that."

"That's because you mean a lot to me."

"What did you find out?" he asked again, leaning over her shoulder as she gave a small laugh.

"Exactly what I wanted dear boy."

"And that would be?" he pestered, poking her side before she entered the vast room full of seismologists, "Come on tell me!"

She smiled at his hyper actions, "How the inside of the Earth really is."

She could hear his cries from when he was delivered the news. She, herself, wasn't ready to leave either but her duties as a princess gave her no choice. She moved quickly down the halls, doing whatever she could to avoid him, to avoid the confrontation that she knew would come with him. Yet she knew it would happen, and when those blue eyes hit her own, she knew she'd lose it.

"Sophia!"

"No, please no." she felt the tears threaten to fall.

"Sophia please, wait!"

She kept moving, a hand clasped over her mouth as she continued her way, just to feel a hand grab her own, "Sophia please."

Looking back, those deep blue eyes looking into her own as tears threatened to fall from them, "Please, don't make this harder."

"But you're going without a fight about this? What about..." he paused, unable to finish what he wanted to say.

"It's my duty as a-"

"Forget duties. Why not be what you want? Why not do what you want to do instead of what they tell you?"

"It's not that simple."

"The hell it isn't, so why?"

She looked back into those eyes, she knew he loved her as she did him but the truth was harsher than anything, "It won't work, you are eternal and I am just a human. I will not live long, you will far age before I even fully disappear from this world. I do love you but it cannot be."

The hurt and betrayal in his eyes screamed so much at her, "I'm sorry, but it is best for me to marry the next king of Sweden. At least I will have a life worth living."

"But, what about me?" she heard his voice break.

"I will always be here, even in the afterlife for you, my King of Scandinavia."

"Annalise!" she heard her name shouted as something solid came down next to her.

Annalise jumped as she saw the book slammed down by her, hearing the other dancers giggle at her. Her eyes shot up to see the Mistress looking down at her.

"For the last time girl, pay attention!" she scolded her.

"Oui Madam." she replied, pulling her knees to her chest.

The Ballet Mistress continued her instructions to everyone as Annalise felt small within the large room. A hand laid upon her shoulder, pulling her out of her growing anxiety. There was only one hand that she knew well within the group.

"Merci Khilana." she whispered to her.

"De rein." she said, her French still hidden under the Middle Eastern.

"Now practice everything that was shown." she instructed, turning around and glaring at her, "And don't dream away in a fantasy world."

The others laughed as the woman dismissed them all, yet all she wanted to do was sit upon the floor and forget the world.

"Oh, now come on, don't let that old bird get to you." Khilana told her, pulling her to her feet, "You are better than all of them. In more ways than one."

She gave a small smile to her friend. In truth, Khilana was one of so little that accepted her as herself instead of being normal like the others. How she hated that word, along with a few choice others, yet no matter where she went she was surrounded with it.

"Your mother and father ok with practicing at my place?" Khilana asked.

"I lied and said it was ballet we were working on." she giggled.

"Well you are dancing." Khilana laughed as they made it to the busy street.

"If my parents found out what kind it really was, I would be forbidden to see you and dragged to Notre Dame to be cleaned."

"Your parents are too modern and sophisticated, my dance is art like ballet, it just requires different muscles."

"I thought it was to elude men into the woman and prove that she was fertile?"

"Western belief!" Khilana gave a small push, "It was an art form of dance that today is barely seen for the laws placed."

"I was joking." Annalise said as they made it to Khilana's building, "So are we both ready then?"

"Of course." the woman smiled at her as Annalise felt a tug of freedom within herself.

The rain came down heavily as she tried to maneuver her way back home but her mind wasn't focusing. She felt her hands tremble as rolls of uneasy shivers wracked her body. She should've listened to Khilana and stayed the night, but she knew how her parents were with her and her family. The world was slowly turning into a fog as every sound around her grew intense and louder, higher tones and pitches.

She had to get to a quieter place, she could feel it all coming in on her. It was becoming too much-

"Mademoiselle!" she heard someone yell as they yanked her back.

Annalise looked up to see cars fly by. Dear god, it was getting so bad now that she barely noticed the traffic.

"Mademoiselle, est ce que vous allez bien?" she heard someone ask.

Looking behind her, she saw a young girl holding tightly to her hand as her brown locks stuck to her face, "Are you ok?"

"Oui, je bien. Merci." Annalise brushed her off as she stood up.

"You sure? Maman says when someone looks lost, they are." the girl said to her, "Would you like to come in here and get dry before continuing?"

Annalise was awe-struck with the little girl as she smiled up at her, "What is your name?"

"Jeanne! Jeanne Marie!" she announced, "I'm named after Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette. Come on, my maman loves to meet new people."

Before she could say a word, the little girl dragged her inside the small library as a crash of thunder and lightning filled the sky, making her shrink up a little.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Jeanne asked, "I'm scared of them a little, but I just hold papa's shirt and all will be ok."

Annalise smiled at the little girl, "You sound like a brave girl."

"I am!"

"Jeanne, who are you speaking with?" someone called out.

Annalise looked up to see a brunette woman come around the corner as a blonde tot sat upon her hip as another locked onto her leg. Her soft amber eyes looked at hers as worry crossed her face.

"Oh désolé, I did not realize Jeanne brought you in." she said as she placed the tot down, just to hear the babe whine in upset, "Oh now Satine, you were in maman's arms all morning, and you Jacque, go play with your sisters."

Finally, the children all left the room as the woman came up to her, "I do apologize, I am normally more aware of what she does. Do you need help?"

Annalise just looked at her in question, unsure of how to think or speak.

"I say that for she has a beautiful talent to find people when they are in need of something." she explained as a smile brushed her face, "Such a big heart."

"That she does." she finally got out, "I was just lost in my mind that's all. I just need to get home."

"In this rain and on foot, nonsense. Here, call home and let them know you are in my library." she said handing her a phone.

She wasn't sure at all what to expect from this woman or this place to be exact, she was curious yet nervous of such actions but something told her to go ahead and do as she asked. Oddly enough, her mother answered and seemed quite happy that she was at that library and away from people. Well, the away was normal.

"All set then? I have Cuillier's set aside if you'd like."

"Really, isn't that place expensive?" she threw her hand over her mouth, her brain speaking before she could think properly.

The woman just laughed, "No need to be upset by that. And it's not when your husband works for the government. Come in and relax, you are more than welcome here.

Entering the small place, she felt herself become calm and relaxed as the gentle water of a small fountain set a soothing mood as the scent of lavender and vanilla added to the calm. The small lights adorning the room gave it an amber glow as the homemade furniture and decor gave it the homelike feel.

"You like it, non?" she asked placing the cup upon the small table, "Go on sit, I am no stranger to you."

"Well you are technically."

"True, but I will do no harm." she replied as laughter from another room filled the air, "At least they are behaving. I'm Brie by the way."

"Annalise." she said, shaking the woman's hands, "So why did you say what you did about your daughter?"

"Jeanne? Well, it's true. She knows when someone needs to talk, vent, or just escape for a moment, you are not her first nor her last. It's why I accepted you in so fast."

She couldn't help but giggle at the statement she was given, nobody knew her that well, it never happened.

"What puzzles you?"

"Quoi?"

"There is something that puzzles your mind, I am curious. For Jeanne will speak with people for a little bit, ten minutes at max yet she didn't even wait with you. So, something is within you, deeper than most."

"Madam, I do not want to be a nuisance but I am different from the rest."

"And?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try Annalise."

She gave a long sigh as she rested her hands upon the table, her fingers twiddling the fabric of her woven scarf, "I am different. I am used to all the words thrown at me. One you might see me as. Stupid, dumb, childlike, weird, strange, un-normal, ret-"

"Don't even finish that word." Brie scolded her. "You are far from that term."

Annalise jumped at her harshness, she wasn't expecting that reaction.

"What a word, so ugly and dirty. Retarded ugh, makes my skin crawl." Brie shivered, "Tell me, can you do what everyone else can? Can you drive? Can you pay bills? Can you cook and clean your home without help or take care of yourself the same? Can you speak with friends and hold a job? Can you love like them?"

She couldn't utter a word as she felt the anger that poured out of the woman as she nodded, "Then you are not that! The people that see you that way, those who created that word, they are that. Not you."

"But you don't know me!" she finally got out, "You don't know what it's like-"

"I don't have to. You want to know what I see so far as you came through the door? I see a young woman lost in a world that is telling her how to be and how to do it, how to dress and how to speak, how to be like everyone else when she is meant to stand out. You are not normal and nor is anyone else in that matter." Brie explained, "You understand the world around you and can survive in it, you see the world in a beautiful way that no one else does yet should. That does not make you any different from anyone else. What does one simple thing have to do with you being...ugh can't use it, I'll just get angry."

Annalise was shocked, everywhere she went she heard the same thing, gained the same looks of disapproval and yet here was this woman that she just met and she was the only one that could see Annalise, the real her and not the one she was made to put out for everyone.

"How?"

"One good thing, your bracelet. There is only one meaning behind that puzzle piece." Brie smiled at her, "And second, was my daughter."

"How does that-"

"She is unique like me. Let's just say I can feel something from you as you feel it from me. You see, you became calm the moment you entered. So much chaos and disruption outside it was deafening for you yet once in here it was a calm, non?"

She thought of her words, realizing the woman was right, "You see Annalise, you are unique. More than what the world says. You are much more than that."

"I'm glad you see me that way but I still don't-"

"Do you dream?"

"Wait what?"

"Do you dream?"

"How does-"

"Jeanne told you her name non?" Brie asked her as she nodded in reply, "I named her after the women I dreamed of. I dreamed I was them and suffered their deaths right up to the day I found out the truth."

Truth, there was truth behind those dreams of him? But how?

"You see my dear, there are a few men and women out there that are like you and I and we all are trying to find and help one another out. You came through that door for my daughter could sense you have a soul or two within you. Our children are drawn to others like us. It's why I am speaking with you so clearly about this. So, tell me, do you dream?"

Annalise wanted to cry, to just break down and sob in relief that someone understood her. That accepted her and knew how she was in both ways. It seemed so real that it wasn't fair, yet her heart and mind told her to speak.

"I do dream, three women and a man." she paused and smiled, "And he calls himself the King of Scandinavia."


	2. Chapter 2

The lingering chatter among the nations was beginning to bore him. Blah, blah, war. Blah, blah, protection. Just blah with everything. He already had his nation at its highest defense, had to after the change of Kitty and Trine, not that he wanted to relive either of them again. His sister-in-law's were what was holding the Nordics together now. The knowledge that they were safe and a baby on the way for Lukas, it made things well, happier. Or that's what he thought at least, but he'd be lying to himself if it didn't get him down.

In truth, he was jealous and a bit lonely with the fact that those two had Capitals. Heck even before hand, Berwald had Erland and Peter most of the time if they didn't venture to Tino and Emil and Lukas were around each other a little more or Lukas was off with Arthur and Vlad doing gods knew what. But when the capitals were slowly coming for everyone and now those two having their own, it just set a small ache in his heart. His mind went to Sophia as their final days were nothing but heartache and tears as she left him behind. He understood when Alfred said that he refused to love after so many heartaches in his young years, it's why he kept himself away from people in general.

"Mathias, are you even listening?" he heard Lukas ask him.

He shook his head as he finally came back to the meeting, "Yea, just thinking."

"Something wrong?"

"Never Nor." he smiled at him, trying to hide his thoughts as the meeting slowly came to an end.

"Alright as of now all borders are where they should be with guards and protections. Nations are in an agreement with leaders on how things should be handled, so then things should be fine." Ludwig stated as he turned glance at Berwald and Lukas, "And in notions that we have learned from the one attack in Stockholm, the knowledge of three capitals."

"What?" he ended up shouting out loud.

"We didn't say anything for we were not sure of Genesis's people." Berwald replied.

"Anyway." Ludwig grabbed everyone's attention once more, "With that information given, nations were on alert and found three capitals. All from gathered information, meant for the last remaining Nordic nations."

No, he didn't just say?

"You mean Reykjavik, Helsinki and-"

"You mean Copenhagen is out there?" Mathias interrupted Tino, "Where?!"

"Relax Mathias, she's in my country." Francis spoke to him, laying a hand upon his shoulder, "Brie and the children have spoken with her personally."

"Yes, Copenhagen is in France while Reykjavik is in New Zealand and Helsinki in Ukraine." Ludwig nodded at the three of them.

"I wasn't expecting that so quick." Emil said in a hushed tone.

"You may not have but I for one cannot wait to meet mine." Tino practically shook with excitement.

Yet Mathias was ready to go right to France and find the woman, to have her in his country and his arms faster than anything.

"As of now those three women are being watched over and slowly brought up to our world. They should be here in a little bit of time, until then Francis, Logan, and Iryna can get you up to speed of how they are. Meeting adjourned."

He watched as Emil and Tino made their ways over to the two others as Francis smiled at him, "Eager non?"

"Where's your wife?" he nearly jumped in the man's lap.

"Calm down Mathias, you'll make yourself sick with all that energy and nervousness." he heard someone from behind him say.

Looking back, he saw Brie and Juliet smiling at him as they held something within their hands. He couldn't sit still as he bounded over to them, excitement rolling through him.

"Brie, please, please, please tell me about her?" he begged as she grabbed his cheeks, squeezing his face together.

"I will." she giggled at him, "But you must calm down and do something for us."

"But I want to know now." he said through scrunched lips.

"And we know that darling, but first you must put on this simulator gear." Juliet said, handing him the gear.

"Oh, a game, like oculus rift? She in it? Is she an actress, a voice over one? Oh, oh, maybe there's video's she does that have her viewing the world and-OW!"

"Be quiet." Juliet chided him, "And you will see."

Placing the piece upon his head and putting on the headphones, he was ready to see what she was like. Before long, the screen lit to life and there he was standing on a street, slowly growing busy with crowds.

"This isn't so bad, so, where is she?"

"Just relax and watch." he heard Juliet say.

The video moved along the street as people bumped into him, well the video him, and grow louder as he went farther in. It seemed so normal, until the colors got brighter and the sounds louder. The colors seemed to reach out and nearly blind him and the sounds grew almost horrifically loud and unnatural as he walked by people and cars. Faces seemed to mesh together as he felt the need to escape grow more and more prominent. The video turned, just to enter a shopping center, the sounds and visions slowly going back to normal as he walked within the building but then it began to change once more. A loud static buzz filled his ears as his vision reminded him of the first TV as that strange fuzzy glare came to his eyes. He wanted to escape it, tried to as someone held his hand to his side. It was becoming unbearable as it all grew louder and adding the sounds and sights he left out in the street, finally he couldn't take anymore.

Mathias shook the hands away as he ripped the device from his head. He felt himself shake as he glared at Brie and Juliet.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, "I thought you were showing me Copenhagen?"

"We sort of did." Juliet stated.

"How? There was so much going on I never saw any woman that seemed to stick out and-"

"That's the point Mathias." Brie cut in, "You need to understand Annalise before meeting her."

"Annalise." he felt his mind ease slightly as he said her name, just to feel anger coarse through him once more, "That doesn't explain what that was."

"It explains a lot actually." Juliet took the items away from him.

"How do you mean?"

"Mathias." Brie calmly spoke to him, "Listen, a lot of capitals that have been found have ailments. Like Juliet and I, ours are our past. For some, like Trine and Kitty, they are physical. Something that has happened or born with. But in your case for Annalise, she was born with hers yet it is not a past or physical. It is mental. You just witnessed her world Mathias. What she lives with every day."

He blinked at her, trying to take in and understand what she had just told him. His capital lived with what he just went through, every day.

"Mathias, she has autism."

"Ok, ok, explain this to me again? How many versions of this are there?" he asked the women before him once more.

"That's the point Mathias." Marissa said to him, "There are many versions of autism, ranging from mild to severe."

"Ja and not everyone is the same as the other." Marie added.

"As the saying goes, once you meet a person with autism, you just met one person. There are so many combinations and differences with it that every person ever diagnosed is never fully the same as the next that is." Juliet explained.

"From what the children and I have gathered, Annalise is leaning towards mild. She can talk and do basic things that most would think a person with autism cannot do. She has a quirk for clothing, the woman fixed one of Jacque's coats in seconds. Yet in public, she is very shy and within herself. And when it becomes too much, she freezes and breaks down to the point she cannot move or do anything. Loud sounds seem to affect her as well, the louder it is the more she reacts. When we first met her, it was during a heavy thunderstorm, each time it boomed outside, she would shiver and jump, rubbing her scarf or hold her ears as she gave herself a self-mantra that she'd be ok. It seems that she has a hold of it yet still needs help here and there." Brie told him.

There was so much he was learning and still needed to learn before meeting her and yet he felt so lost. The term itself seemed so complex as he read the words and terminology before him.

"How did you figure it out anyway?" Marissa asked Brie.

"She had a medical band."

"Medical band?"

"An alert band." Marie nodded, "It's not just a medical thing in this case of health but a way for someone of the emergency staff to help her if she is overstimulated or as parents use in term for their children during those times, 'meltdowns'."

"Ah true, did forget about that for a moment."

"Meltdowns?"

"It's when a person with autism becomes overwhelmed and their brains cannot process what they are given. Like a computer taking in so much information at once and it ends up freezing up and shutting down, that is what a meltdown is for an autistic." Juliet explained.

"So, she can have them at any time?" he pondered.

"Yes and no. She is mild enough where she can feel it coming on and she can alert someone or get away from the issue that is causing her discomfort." Marie stated, "But sometimes things come upon them suddenly or they are stuck in a situation that they cannot get away and then a meltdown can occur."

Mathias rubbed his hands over his face as he took everything in. Don't make loud noises, don't be too hyper, don't rush her, don't crowd her, don't touch her, don't overwhelm her. So many things that he couldn't do, yet his could dos were growing slimmer and slimmer by the second.

"Jesus what can I do for her?" he finally got out.

"Understand her." Brie said, "There is a lot that you have gained but not all apply to her. As they said, not one person is the same with autism. The best thing for you to do Mathias, is not pull her out of her world, but get yourself in. Once you are, you will learn so much about her and maybe she will open up and come out little by little."

"But there's so much-"

"That's not all her. Meet her, talk with her, listen to her, then you will understand what she is like." Brie reassured him, "You will see."

With a breath of exhaustion, he nodded at her and the others, dismissing himself and making his way down the hall. His mind was a frenzy of questions and concerns, he was unsure of what to think.

"Autism." he said aloud, "A mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts."

A puff of air left him as he shook his head, "And I barely know a thing about it."

"Monsieur Køhler!" he heard a child's voice ring out.

Before he could turn around, a set of small arms wrapped around his waist as brown lock and bright blue eyes looked up at him, only one French child came to his mind.

"Hej der Jeanne. What are you and your brother and sister up to?" he smoothed his hand over her head, "Getting into trouble huh?"

"Non, papa said if we were all good, he'd take us out so we are on our best behavior."

"Oh, so big sis is making sure everyone behaves then?" he smiled at her.

"Oui." the girl burst out, such happiness and excitement pouring from her, "Oh and I was curious of something?"

"And that is?" he replied as they made it into the room with the other children.

"Did maman tell you about Mademoiselle Annalise?"

Not what he was expecting, "Yes she has. Why do you ask?"

"Because I told her about you." Jeanne smiled at him, her fingers wrapping within on another, "She seems very excited that you aren't just a dream."

"Really?" he felt a tug of hope and happiness at his heart, "Tell me more then."

"Well, I will say she is very pretty. She has light brown hair like Madam Eliza and pretty green eyes which maman calls jade. Her skin is like mine in color and softness like Satine's, but she is no baby."

"Well, Satine is not much of a baby anymore though."

"But she still is my baby sister as Jacque is my baby brother." she corrected him.

"Ok you win, continue."

"She is very skilled with clothing. She fixed Jacque's jacket one day when visiting and has promised to make Satine and I dresses for the spring. She says she likes to make clothing. I also hear her talk to herself about how each piece of clothing is different from the other even though they are the same to me. She says they're different and she can tell because she'd different. Oh, and she also said she loves to dance too!"

"Wow," he smiled at her, "It seems like you know a lot about her."

"I should, I was the one that saw her frightened on the street that day. I knew she was like us, I could feel it. And now she visits a lot, well if her maman and papa let her."

"Oh?"

"They came in one day telling maman and papa that they were making her worse. That they were...I forgot the word but maman says the word means to support something..."

"Encourage?"

"Oui that one. They said they encourage her to be bad. Maman and papa say she's not bad, just different because of her...austin?"

Mathias chuckled at her, "Autism."

"Oh, right, autism." she nodded, "Mathias, is she bad because of it? I've met a lot of people that were different from us, even people I see every day. Why do they say she is bad?"

For once Mathias couldn't figure a way to explain something. His usual, off the fly comebacks and out there stories couldn't even touch a flame to this. His mind sank to the history of people with disabilities, both mental and physical as a shudder ran down his spine.

"I think people just don't understand those that are different."

"I wish they would. Annalise is a lot of fun and so happy when she visits. I wish her maman and papa could see how happy she is with us."

Mathias smiled as he brushed his knuckles against her sweet cheeks, "One day they will, but first, I think Copenhagen and Denmark need a day to meet and get to know one another, what do you think?"

"Oui! Ce serait excellent!" Jeanne nearly jumped into his arms.

"Then it's settled." he said messing with her hair.

Watching her run off to the other children deep in play, he turned back. A whole knew confidence rolling through him as the thought of his capital came back to his mind. Autism or no, he was going to meet her and understand her one way or another. The long blonde ponytail caught his eye as the Frenchman rounded the corner.

"Hey Francis?"

"Ah Mathias, the girl's give you the rundown non?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "That they did, which reminds me, when are you and your family going home to France?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to understand her where she knows the world best." he smiled at him, "Besides, there's nowhere better than the country of love huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

The bustling Parisian street was just adding to his nervousness as he and Francis made their way to the dance studio. It was hard to believe he was there finally, soon meeting Annalise. He felt the same adrenaline he had when he discovered new areas with the Vikings and raids he did in his younger years, so much going on within his head he thought he would burst.

"Just relax, you will meet her soon." Francis laughed at him as he held the doors open.

"Already here?" he paused.

"Oui, we are." Francis replied, "What, too afraid?"

"Me, afraid? Ha! Funny there." he shook his head, "Ok just a little."

"It is quite thrilling non?"

"It is." he replied as something came to his mind, "Hey Francis?"

He heard the man hum in reply, "Be honest. How scary was it when it all happened? For you and Brie?"

That got the Frenchman to pause, his eyes staying low as they ventured farther into the building, "To be honest, once learning all I did after Lukas and Vlad found out the truth behind the books, knowing that the past soul of Rasputin was out there hunting her down, it was the most terrifying thing I could have ever been through. Beside almost losing her and Jacque in Italy."

Mathias almost forgot that tidbit of information. It made sense why Lukas was so adamant to be around Katyusha the entire time or have her in Norway twenty-four seven.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious."

"You afraid it won't go well?"

"It hasn't for some people. Supposedly Antonio had a hell of a time making sure his capital didn't commit or place herself in an asylum, some like Eliza even had theirs admit themselves. I just worry that's all."

Francis gave a light chuckle, "I understand your fear, I do. However, Brie and the children, especially Jeanne, have spoken with her over everything and that isn't something you have to worry over."

"You sure?"

"Is the great king really doubtful?"

"Funny but all jokes aside, yes I am."

"Mathias, just relax." Francis reassured him as he opened a set of doors, "She's more than ready, now it's your turn."

Moving closer, he found himself upon an overlook of the dance studio and below them were the dancers, so many graceful women and men, filling the floor with delicate and tranquil moves that would silence an audience of thousands. And she was within them.

"Alright, everything looked good today. Let's keep it that way. You all may practice a little longer but as for now, you are all dismissed." the Mistress called out to them.

Here and there, ballerinas shuffled out of the large room as he waited for Francis to give him a clue as to which she was. He tried to see, tried to place what Jeanne had explained to him as one dancer came to sight. She moved upon the floor as if she were floating in air, grace and beauty capturing the others as they watched her. She was skilled, talented, amazing in his eyes. He couldn't help but awe at her, she was the definition of a ballerina as she gave a final twirl and stopping. Gentle claps filled the air as he too added his own to the mix. It was then he saw Francis move, just not in excitement like he was.

"Francis what's wrong?"

"Keep your temper."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember what we told you she has?"

"Autisme, ja jeg ved."

"Not all are kind to her due to it."

"Morceau de merde." someone said as a body hit the ground.

Looking back, he saw the dancer from a moment ago upon her bottom as another three stood over her glaring down at her, "How can a woman that is stupid dance like you?"

Wait, was she...?

"People like you are what's hurting this world." the woman spat at her, "You belong in an asylum."

His anger boiled over as he felt the urge to protect her, just to feel Francis's arm wrap around his waist and the other cover his mouth. He barely noticed that he was climbing over the railing to help her until the Frenchie pulled him down. He wrestled with the man, trying his best to get free and help her only to find the man pushing him up against the wall.

"Calm yourself!" Francis spoke harshly, "I warned you!"

"They had no right to say that to her. What did she do but be better than them?" Mathias replied back with equal force, "You heard them, she belonged in an asylum. An asylum, did you not hear that? You know what they did to people like her? Horrible, unthinkable things, that makes my very skin crawl to the point I would rather see the black plague again."

"Ferme ta bouche!" Francis warned. "This is her everyday world. I have witnessed it with Brie. It isn't like we haven't tried to help her, we have. Yet we are pushed down by the ones that don't want to reason with facts, including her own family."

Mathias finally felt a small whirl of calm go through him as Francis's grip lessened, "Now Mathias, it took me a long time to just get the information set across for her to get to Denmark. I had to jump through countless hoops to even get her even close to a plane ticket, so don't screw this up."

Settling down, he walked back over to the lookout and saw the women below, including his Copenhagen. Only this time, a woman stood in front of her, bashing the other three as French flew between them all.

"She is the only one that stands up for her, the Middle Eastern woman." Francis explained, "Every time someone pushes her down, she jumps in on her behalf and picks her back up again."

"A good friend then."

"A great one to be exact Mathias." Francis placed his hand upon his shoulder, "Come on, let's get to the room and speak more there."

He back away slowly as his eyes couldn't pull away from her, her frightened shaken form as she clasped her hands over her ears and shivered. He wanted to comfort her and give hell to those women for knowing nothing, yet it wasn't his place to stand in just yet.

Begrudgingly, he followed the man to the said room as he tried to rid the memory of what he saw moments ago. He knew humans were cruel at times, seen enough wars to know so, but that was more than he could've though. Once within the room, he let out a long sigh, hoping that it would relieve his racing mind.

"In thought?"

"I just...I don't know Francis." he tried to formulate what he was thinking out, "There's so much that...I mean, look at me. I'm loud and hyper, pretty much another Alfred and Gilbert in this case and I know we get loud and rowdy. But I also have the old ways still settled in me, how Vikings were, the warriors of the lands and sea. What if I'm too much on her and she can't handle me?"

"Mathias, you just-"

"Just what, have faith? You think I don't ask for it, hell every time I pass an old Norse relic or even see the runes, I pray. I pray so hard to Odin, God, whomever it may be that I'm good enough, but I just wonder if I won't be."

"Look, just hear me out-"

"I know you and your family talked with her, told her all that she needs, but hearing about me and really knowing and being around me are way different from each other."

"We know and that's why I think you-"

"There is really nothing more Francis, don't you see? I have studied book after book and read every article I can about autism and Asperger's and I just don't think I can be what she needs really."

"Mathias, listen and just turn-"

"I fear that I will overwhelm her by just being me. I don't have a filter nor an off-switch. I'm random and off the wall. I drive Emil and Lukas nuts by teasing and picking on them like siblings would do and joke with Tino and Berwald constantly to the point I think they smile just to shut me up and I don't want her thinking she must be a way for me to be happy and make me happy. I want her to be happy and comfortable around me yet I don't want to make her afraid of me nor hurt her. Understand?"

Francis just stared at him, head resting in his hand as he gave a finally glare, "Are you quite finished?"

"Seriously? After all that, you ask if I'm done?" he just watched as Francis nodded his head and pointed behind him, "What? What are you-oh."

There behind him stood Annalise, watching with curious eyes as he ranted a moment ago. Dear gods she was more stunning than he ever believed as she approached him, grace and beauty following her every step.

He couldn't speak, he was lucky to even breath as a gentle scent of lilies came to him, oh dear god she was beautiful.

"Wow, uh ho-how much did you, um he-hear of that?" he stuttered out.

A sweet smile curved her lips, "The majority of it."

"Oh well, that's well, great then, um god you're pretty." Jesus, he was a blundering fool in front of her, "So um, since you heard all that and well I made an ass of myself and god are you pretty. Um well, what would you like to do? I mean, you heard plenty about my thoughts and such and you are damn pretty, so what now would you like to know and speak to me about? I-I just think-"

He was silenced as her finger tapped his lips, making a visible shudder run down his spine, "Finally you got him to stop repeating himself."

"Shut it Francis." he shouted at him just to hear her giggle, "Oh you giggled, oh that was cute on you."

Her smile filled him as she gave him a nod, "We can walk the Champs de Mars, speaking together."

Suddenly, a new-found courage found him as she gave him that smile once more. Shooting a knowing glance to Francis, he watched as they quickly exchanged words in their tongues and then it was only the two of them, and that he was happy for.

"Wait, how many years of ballet?"

Annalise giggled at him, "I started when I was four and I just turned twenty-four. So, think?"

He leaned his head back, mouth moving lightly as his blue hues glanced back at her, "Twenty years of dancing? Damn, you're really good then."

"I wouldn't say that. I like ballet, but it's not my favorite."

"Oh, what is?"

Annalise shrunk slightly into her sweatshirt, "It's a little embarrassing and a little early to learn."

"That's alright, whenever you want to speak of it." he smiled at her.

For the last hour, they had walked the long pathways between the academy and the iconic tower, gaining what they could of each other as the time passed them by. Little quirky questions that most would find strange or out there but for her, they were a comfort, for he was really trying to learn about her.

"Ok, so according to Jeanne, you also sew?"

"Oui, that is correct." Annalise nodded, "I have done that for a long time too."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother was mending one of my father's shirts and I asked to try it out. I've sewn a couple of things together and just wanted to continue after she told me I had a knack for it. As a birthday gift my father bought me a sewing machine and all kinds of cloth to work with and books. I was in that room for ever, learning and sewing new things. My first real piece was an apron for my mother. After that I just made clothing all the time and even found myself a job as a seamstress for productions and plays, even made figure skating outfits as well."

"Damn you are talented then."

"Merci. The outfits were pretty but the material bothered me at times."

"Bothered you?"

Now it was getting into the deeper half of her, "Some clothing materials bother me. I hate the feeling of velvet. And tweed, both very annoying to me. I can wear silk, sating, georgette, chiffon, rayon and a little bit of denim but after a little bit they bother me. Now wool, taffeta, acrylic, and linen I can run around all day with no issue and be comfortable."

She looked over at him, he stared at her wide-eyed and wondrous of what she said as she grabbed a glimpse of his coat, "Well, your coat for instants."

"What about it?" he paused pulling it from his body, just for her to grab it and rub the materials between her fingers.

"It's a wool base foundation mixed with a little bit of flax yarn to hold out the cold. The colors are traditional and if I'm correct done with vegetable dyes since this seems to be an older coat before the modern dying process that has adapted to today."

A well of unease found itself within her belly as she looked up at him, she went too far and spoke too much, "I'm sorry I rambled."

"Nej!" he grasped her shoulders just to back away quickly, "I mean no, no don't be upset over that. I found it rather interesting that you know that much by just touch."

Annalise smiled at him, "Told you I know things."

"And I want to know more of what you know." he replied, "Well, know more of you really?"

She watched him as his eyes adverted from hers, gracing the ground as they walked. Did he know?

"Um, Mathias?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know of me?"

The shocked and unsure face he gave was her answer, she knew they would tell him but the biggest thing in her mind was would he understand what it really was.

"I was given a rough idea of you. It was a trip that's for sure." he rubbed his hands together.

"So, what do you know?"

"You have a mild form of autism where noise and touch become too much on you where you have a meltdown and need to get away from what is bothering you before it becomes out of control."

Oh, so he did understand, "Well you got the basics."

"Then tell me you." he asked, "What makes Annalise, Annalise?"

For the first time since Khilana and the Bonnefoy's, someone wanted to learn about her, the real her.

"Well, where to begin?" she pondered as they continued, "Well for me noise is something that bothers me. I can handle music on my own terms but if it is extremely loud where no one can be heard, it gets to me or where a group of noises collide into one making a mass of noise. Malls and squares are normally places I avoid. I'm not a fan of thunder nor sirens. Clothing as I said I have a love/hate with. For me the clothing makes me irritated or feels disgusting to the point I want to throw up, same thing if certain things touch me. Tags on clothing or how an inseam runs, if I feel it I can't even move. I do enjoy lights, they are sort of a soother for me along with music. Smell hasn't caught me off guard yet but I have kept myself at bay for most things. I'm not sensitive like some autistic's in their stomach but I do have particular taste and how it's done."

"Wow that was a lot to take in." he gave a small smile, "Ok so no concerts or big loud shows, go to malls or stores when little to no people are there. Make sure you have the right clothing and food to be happy. Got it."

Annalise laughed at him, "True, but you don't have to go all extreme about this."

"I just want you to be comfortable and ok with me." he confessed.

"I know that Mathias, and learning about me is making me even more comfortable around you."

His eyes gave a light twinkle, giving her a small warmth within her heart, "Oh, wait, what about touch?"

She cocked her head, "But I told you about that."

"No not clothing, I meant people. Like, if I asked to hold your hand would you let me? Farther down the road, would you let me hug you and such? Things like that." he asked her, "Or have an order of things, like lines of certain things or they have a certain pattern?"

Holding her, he wanted to hold her? Most people treated her like a disease that if they looked at her the wrong way they would burst into flames and die, but he wanted to hold her.

"Yea, holding my hand is fine. Some people don't touch but others get stimulated with it and it comforts us. I'm that way. Father said I was the most loving of all, giving hugs and kisses all the time. And not fully, I have order for somethings but not like Rain Man like you are thinking."

"Gotcha, didn't want to overstep a boundary."

"It's alright, I'm really glad that you are asking all this honestly."

"Well as I said, I want to know you." he said poking her cheek.

Annalise laughed at him as her thoughts of leaving Paris came to surface. She would be leaving everything she knew behind and starting a new yet lightly scary beginning.

"Who else is there?"

"How do you mean?"

"According to Brie, you are with other people in the Nordic areas, who else is there?"

"Oh, you mean my brothers and their wives!" he shouted, an excited smile before her, "Well, there's me and then Emil and Tino, they just learned of their two like you and Brie so they are visiting them as well. Then we have Berwald and Trine, and then Lukas and Katyusha and they are expecting a baby in a little while so we're all excited for that. Oh and of course Peter and Erland are among us as well. Well more Tino and Berwald than the rest of us."

"So, are they all like you?"

"Yep, and I do think I know what you mean, right?"

"Francis is France while Brie is Paris, and I am to be Copenhagen according to them. Which would make you Denmark."

"Pretty and smart, damn I'm lucky." he muttered under his breath.

She laughed at him once more, seeing him from her dreams and now before her was just amazing yet comforting, for he was the same. A big goofy kid with a heart of gold yet so strong and noble to the ones that mean most to him.

"Right, so Berwald is Sweden, making Trine Stockholm and Lukas is Norway and Katyusha is Oslo. Tino is Finland and Emil is Iceland. Peter is Sealand and Erland is Ladonia. So, the big happy Nordics are all together, now getting Helsinki, Reykjavik and now-"

"Copenhagen." she cut him off as she felt herself smile. "So now the real wonder is, do I leave with you or wait longer?"

He gave her a solemn look as he turned to face her, "No, not with me though I wish it was. There's so much I still want to do and learn about you. Hell, I'd love to see you dance all day, I'd sit in that studio all the time if I could. But as for now, you need to stay here until we know everything is safe and secure for you."

"Genesis, isn't it?" she knew Brie mentioned the issues with the strange group but knew little about it.

"Ja. I don't want anything happening to you so until it is, Francis and his wife will keep you under close watch until then."

Annalise felt herself sink within her mind as the thought of more ridicule and hate towards her dampened her once quite happy mood.

"No, no Annalise. It's nothing bad, believe me. I'm fighting to get you over, doing whatever I can. I'm not abandoning you, I promise. The king is just making sure his queen is safe, that's all."

King and queen? She looked back up at him, those dark blues looking into her own as she felt her head swim slightly as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me?"

"Oui, I trust you." she nodded.

"Good." he smiled, "So um, may I uh, give you a hug as a promise?"

Annalise couldn't stop herself, something in her just seemed to overpower all her thoughts and usual precautions as she latched herself around him. He was solid yet soft all at once. A hint of juniper and calming clove lifting to her as she buried herself into the softness of his coat, feeling his own arms wrap around her in a tight and comforting hug. Calm. That's what he was, a calming, comfort that made her relax and think and was it beautiful.

"Don't worry Annalise," he spoke softly to her, "I'll have you in Denmark before you know it."

She let out a relaxed sigh as the very thought filled her, and she couldn't wait for that day.


	4. Chapter 4

If anything, she had learned in the few days from Mathias's visit and her finally getting out of France, was the fact she hated flying. It was one of the strangest and scariest things she had experienced, from her ears popping and aching, to being stuck in that metal tube of claustrophobia, it was something she didn't want to do again. She was lucky however that the woman next to her was vibrant and happy, doing her best to keep her thoughts anchored and her mind focused on comforting things than the flight. She was never happier to see the ground in her life once they landed and the sign with her name. Just to be told there was another flight for her.

She wasn't thrilled over the thought but realizing she wasn't the only one on massive flights. In Stockholm, she finally met Trine and Katyusha that Mathias had spoken of and the newest girls, Olivia and Valeriya. So far from what she saw, she liked them all, although Olivia's attitude toward the world could've been a little warmer. But the woman was already through a thirty to forty-hour flight and now was taking another three hour one so she really didn't blame her or her attitude.

Now there she was, in Copenhagen darting off the plane as fast as she could go praying to see the bright blues of Mathias. She felt small in the large airport as people walked past her, gathering their things and moving along as she tried to see him. Well, anything at least. A sign, something maybe. A small panic and unease began to grow as she looked around, spinning around each time, trying to see over heads and more. What if he forgot her?

Something covered her eyes, making her yelp as the familiar scent hit her, only one person smelled of juniper. Whirling around she was met with those deep blues and spiky hair, a big toothy smile made her laugh as she practically jumped in his arms in excitement.

"Wow, missed me that much huh? Girls in the dreams not giving you enough of me?" he joked.

"Oh, if only you knew."

"Oh, hey now." he said pulling her off, "They have dirt on me I don't want others knowing, what did they show you?"

He gave his eyebrows a wiggle, making her laugh at him once more, "You're silly. Nothing bad I swear."

"I know, I was good to them all." he replied taking her bags, "So, ready to see Denmark?"

"Am I ever!"

There was so much to take in, the land itself was beautiful and amazing. Each road they traveled on she shot out questions to him like a gun and he happily obliged with answers and more. From buildings to the forest of the land, she soaked it in like a brand new sponge upon the sink. Learning everything she could of the place she would now call home.

Home. Such an odd word yet fulfilling if in the right place. France sadly never really felt like home to her, too much normalcy and wants from her that she could not meet. So much the world wanted from her and yet it wasn't enough when she could give it. From dance, to her job, to even walking the streets, she was looked down upon. Seen as a burden, hopeless and useless all because she was 'different'. Different. How such a word could change the views of thousands of just one little thing. Her brain worked just fine, she wasn't incompetent, she could manage everyday life without much issues. But the word autism hung over her head like a neon sign saying she was diseased and needed to be treated differently, very few saw her for her.

Her gaze went back to him, his eyes upon the road as he spoke of the things around them, drifting between Danish and English. She couldn't help but smile at him. He took her in even knowing what she had, took it with open arms and trying his best to understand her. If anything, that made her trust him, curious of him, liking him more than before.

Looking him over more, she noticed how different he was compared to the men she was used to. She wasn't sure if it was him being a nation or not, but he seemed more...defined. The sharpness of his jaw and chin gave way to strength that laid within him as the gracing slope of his neck led to a strong chest, rising and falling with heavy breaths. His eyes were full of light and wonder as his voice seemed to be on a constant run of fun and happiness. His golden tresses upon his head seemed to have a mind of their own as it fanned upright upon his head.

"Ligesom hvad du ser?" she heard him ask.

"Quoi?"

He laughed at her, a small pink lining his cheeks, "I asked if you like what you see. You've been staring at me for a while now."

Oh, he caught her staring. Annalise threw her gaze back at the window, feeling the blush bloom across her now embarrassed face.

"It's nothing to worry over. I'm just picking." his small laughter filled the car, "Hey, why not we see something really quick before hitting my place?"

"Like what?"

"Seen the Disney Princess movies?"

Annalise gave a small chuckle, "Who hasn't?"

"Then you'll like this." he replied as he turned the car down a set of streets.

She was still awed by the capital, well soon to be her. It was strange knowing that she would be a capital, a personification of a land and city that has been there for so many years. Seeing battles and strength of people that many have never imagined. It thrilled her really, just that little bit of information gave her buzz of excitement that dancing or sewing ever gave her.

"Here it is." he placed the car in park as he gave her that masterful smile.

It was then that the bronze metal work caught her eye as it sat upon the rock. She had forgotten that one of Hans Christian Andersen's work came from Denmark, and of course it was one of her favorites besides her nations very own. Dodging over to the monument, she couldn't help but beam at the mermaid as she watched over the waters, how sculpted and divine she was. She knew he was smiling at her reaction but she couldn't help it. It was like the very tale came to life before her. Mathias stood beside her, feeling his heat and his scent hitting her nose, adding to the moment.

"It's beautiful."

"Like you."

"What was that Mathias?" she asked watching the red creep upon his cheeks.

"Nothing. I said nothing." he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Annalise giggled at him as she felt her own raise to her blushing cheeks, "Merci beaucoup."

"No need to thank me, it's the truth."

She shied away as his words rang in her head, most that ever said anything like that were only gaining what they wanted, and sadly she gave them that want to feel like one of them.

"Hey now, you don't need to go down memory lane for that." he said cupping her chin, his blues looking deep into her, "I'm not them and what I say is truth. Vikings don't lie."

"Sure about that?"

"Ever hear of the Viking oaths?"

Annalise shook her head as he gave a quick nod, "The oaths were meant for them, to guide them to see Valhalla one day. We relied on them, some more than others. One that sticks out is the Heathen Oath."

"Heathen Oath? Sounds like trouble."

"That's due to the use of the word Heathen. 'I will walk with courage. I will demonstrate honor and truth. And may I always be a reflection of my faith.' For the term heathen, it was used as a term that wasn't seen as Christian. The Native Americans in North America were seen at heathens remember, people that didn't believe in the way the Christians did. In our case, we were a mix of Germanic and Norse beliefs that had gone on for centuries before Christianity came. Heathenism is a religion in respects and one that can be seen in many views."

"Really?"

"Oh sure, your pagans are seen as believing in Heathenism. Anything that isn't Christianity, Judaism, or Islamic, is considered a heathen. We were considered barbaric to them when they saw us. We weren't, we just believed much differently from them. Most think that we were violent, ok let me rephrase that. Some of us were during our years, but mostly we were voyagers finding new lands and trade, mapping the world and finding more out there than we ever imagined."

"So, of the Nordics, who were the main Vikings?" her interests were peaked like crazy as he continued.

"Lukas, Berwald and I." he replied, "Berwald mostly stayed within the Nordic lands while Lukas and I went about and placing ourselves wherever we could find. There were times he followed but he was happier home, making trade in his ports and farming the lands he had. There are times I miss those days, yet we stay close to the virtues of them."

"What are those then?"

"Ever hear of the nine noble virtues?"

She thought for a moment, "You mean like the Knights Code?"

He wavered his head side to side as he pondered her words, "Close, but not entirely. They have about twelve or fourteen, I can't remember exactly. And there is another set of codes for them if I'm correct. But don't quote me on them. You'll want to ask that to Arthur, he'll be able to tell you everything about the 'valiant knighthood.'"

Annalise giggled at his failed British accent as he waved his hands, "But all that aside. The virtues for us are courage, truth, honor, fidelity, discipline, hospitality, self-reliance, industriousness, and perseverance. All those we follow even today, it's just what makes us, well us."

Listening and hearing him describe his old ways and how he keeps them even alive today brought her a peace of mind as he continued to speak of the Viking years and what they did. She noticed how he'd avoid certain things of battles and wars and whom they were with but she let it slide, knowing one day she would get the full works. With a gentle sigh, she looked back at the mermaid, remembering the stories she heard of the great fable.

"So, I have a question." he broke his onslaught of Viking tales, "Which version of the story do you know?"

"Of the little mermaid?" she asked, gaining a nod, "All of them. Although as gruesome as it is, I liked the real version of it. She sacrificed so much to be with him when his heart wasn't hers yet she could not kill him to free herself of the pain. Instead, she gave into the death that was coming to her and threw herself into the foam, only becoming a memory and now a story."

"You like the darker versions of the princesses, don't you?"

She hid her face, "They're more intriguing to me. Not everything in life is a happy ending. There are so many ups and downs that it's just not possible. It takes pain to get to where you stand."

"Wow." she looked back over to him just to see him wide-eyed and mouth hung open, "You really are incredible."

"I don't see it that way. It's just life."

"But you see it better than most. So many people keep searching for things that will only come to them if they are patient and willing to work for it. You, you know that already."

"I have to think that way." she looked back at the statue once more, "I saw so many dancers given their lives without even knowing the real work behind it like I have. I had to fight to even gain entrance and even can be heard within the place. That's how life really is."

A gentle caress came to her cheek as she felt his knuckles brush against her, moving to place the few straggling strands of hair behind her ear, "And that is what makes you, Annalise."

He was right. She was that way by just being herself and making it in the world where people told her to just give up and that she would never make it, yet she proved them all wrong. She was standing on her feet, a dancer of two types, a seamstress of a massive magnitude and now standing in Denmark on a journey that she never believed would come true.

"Alright then, we best get going to the house." he said, his fingers brushing past her own as he quickly moved away, second thinking himself, "I have guest coming to the house in a little while, so you'll get to meet two others like you."

"Really, who?"

"The City of Brussels and Amsterdam." he smiled at her as he led her to the car, "Don't worry, Belle and Tim already told them about you and Javier and Zytka are just as excited to meet you."

Before long and the conversations they had whipped up, Annalise found herself before a quiet home that took her very breath away. It was like a fairy tale coming to life as the fencing hid shrubs and bushes galore and the home itself quaint and fair with red trim and oddly shaped roof.

"Welcome home Annalise." he spoke softly to her as he gathered her things.

Home. It was real. It wasn't a fantasy that she knew all too well before, but it was real. And she was ready to burst out of her skin and explore every inch of the place. She followed him in as she soaked everything in, feeling her mind race and examine everything from touch to smell. It was just amazing as the homes warmth enveloped her, a cozy settling came to mind as she felt the fabric of the couch, moving to follow Mathias.

"Ah, wait. Just stand there really quick." he held his hands up at her, "There's one other you get to meet quick."

"Another person, who?"

Mathias quickly walked to a door and cracked it open, a small spill of Danish leaving him as something came out. Her eyes widened at the sight, not expecting the four-legged creature to come strolling out and towards her. Low and behold, there stood a puppy, no older than six months before her. The sweet tan fur rolled over its little frame as big brown eyes gazed up at her, and she was utterly smitten with it.

"Oh, mon dieu, vous êtes si adorable!" she cooed at him, dropping to her knees and petting its sweet head.

"You like him?"

"He's so cute Mathias!" she told him as the pup licked her chin, "Is he yours?"

"No."

A small sting came to her heart, knowing he would go back to his owner, "So you are babysitting him then?"

"No." a smile curved his lips as he sat before her, "Eirik's not mine, he's yours."

He had to be joking. Annalise felt her heart practically stop as those words flew from his mouth, he couldn't be serious. But the smile that laid upon his face and the twinkle in his eye were proof for her that it was.

"Quoi?"

"He's yours. I remember when I first met you and we spoke around the park, you said you wanted a pet and your parents wouldn't allow it. Hell, you told me they gave you an ear full when you pet a neighbor's cat. After a lot of homework on autism and things to help you with it, I went and found him in a special kennel for people with disabilities. He's trained to help people with autism, like you. He can sense when you are overwhelmed and need calmed or away, he can help keep you focused and feel secure as well. Plus, I would like to have him trained as a protector as well when I'm not here."

Her vision began to blur as tears stung her eyes, she couldn't believe it as the puppy's fur ran beneath her fingers.

"I know it's sudden, but I wanted you to feel at home and comfortable with me. I can't tell you how long I ran around the towns and place making sure all the materials in here were to your touch and such. I fixed everything up purposely. I feel like an idiot making fun of Berwald at one point but now I know why he did it when he gained Trine. It just felt right and now I-"

She didn't let him finish as she threw her arms around his neck, shaky breaths leaving her as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup Mathias." she gave a barely audible whisper as she hugged him, "Thank you so much."

His arms slowly went around her, giving the same equal tug as he gave soothing words to her. Annalise couldn't have thought that any of this would happen to her and yet there it was on her lap, or well placed in her arms as Eirik licked her hands as Mathias's hug grew tighter.

This is what she dreamed of, and now it was hers.

The yips of Eirik filled the other room as the three capitals played with him, he was more than pleased that he was a hit with her. He was never so nervous over things like that, but she was different compared to past. Yet he was thankful as well. He was more thankful that he hid his true emotions away as well, the impending knowledge that he had gained at the airport. It was just sheer luck that he found her.

"A lot on your mind?" he heard Tim say to him as he lit his pipe.

"Let him be, he just got the girl here." Belle chided him, "She seems to enjoy herself Mathias."

He gave a nod as he saw her upon the floor, her smile filling his heart as her dazzling eyes caught the room and her hair fanned around her head just for the puppy to kiss her like crazy. "That she is."

"What is it?"

His head shot up at Tim and Belle, their gazed determined to figure out what was wrong with him, "What?"

"There's something bothering you?" Tim replied.

"They're all in the other room." Belle added, "Tell us what's going on."

His silence was the killer for that one. His silence was always a cue that something was up to anyone that was around him. Running his fingers through his hair, he gave a steady sigh through pursed lips as he leaned back in his chair.

"They were there."

"Who?" they asked.

"Genesis. They were in the airport looking for her."

Deafening silence filled the room as he looked over at their wide-eyed faces, hell he probably looked the same when the officer came up to him.

"They were there, looking for her. If I was a minute later, they would've had her. I should've been stronger on the borders and soldiers keeping guard and..." he slammed his fist down in frustration, feeling like he failed in protecting her.

"You did what you could. From what most are gathering, anyone from any nation can become a part of Genesis. Even ones within Denmark my friend." Tim told him.

"I know but I hoped deeply that nothing like that would happen."

"You know you had your defenses up, that everything was set like it was, yes?" Belle asked as he gave a nod to her, "Then you did everything you could and luck was on your side for getting here."

"Genesis is getting stronger by the day Mathias, we can only do what we can as of now. Leaders are what make it or break it for countries and so far, most are leaning on defending the nation rather than make peace with them." Tim stated.

"But is it enough anymore?"

"It is all we can do." Belle sighed.

"Just focus on her, you'll be fine."

"Easier said than done." he looked back into the room as Javier and Zytka talked with Annalise and played with Eirik.

He barely made it two steps into the airport when a guard came to him, saying that there were suspected Genesis members within the port. He was just lucky enough to get the tower to move her plane and another before it was too late. He hid away the fear that was screaming at him as she smiled at him that entire time, he didn't want to hide it from her but he didn't want her worrying over it either. Not yet at least.

"You've done a lot Mathias." Belle's hand came to his shoulder, "Look at her. She hasn't stopped smiling since she came here. According to Francis she seemed gloomy and down in France, here, it's like a truly different person."

She was right about that. Ever since he picked her up, it was like a cover was lifted, to show the real her and see what was hidden behind that veil she placed up. Annalise glanced over at them, giving a bright smile as her jade eyes sparkled at him. He gave it right back, feeling a warmth radiate through him.

"Oh look, the Dane is love struck." Tim teased.

"Am not!"

"Are so, look at you." the man ruffed his hair.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to go down?" Mathias reached over and messed with the man's hair, gaining a shout of displeasure as Belle began to laugh.

A bit of nonsense and playing around came to them as the thought of Genesis left him and the knowing knowledge of Annalise within his nation gave him that spark of hope that he longed for. And maybe this time, things will be better than they were before.


	5. Chapter 5

Annalise perched herself upon the large sofa, feeling Eirik curl against her legs as small chatter filled the room. She watched as the women moved around each other, speaking freely and showing things to one another. She smiled at them, happy to have gained such good friends in the last month since she had made her trek to Denmark, it just brushed a hell of a smile on her. Trine moved back and forth between the kitchen as Kitty and Olivia spoke to each other as they looked over little Anja. She remembered when Mathias got the call saying the baby was born, his excited shouts echoed the whole house as she giggled at him as he chanted his new title as uncle.

Things just seemed peaceful for her in truth, she loved just sitting there and watching them all interact as the scent of food filled the air. The men were elsewhere within the home as the women gained alone time from them.

"Annalise?"

Her head perked up as she heard Olivia call her name, "Would you like to hold Anja?"

Was she serious? She never thought that they'd allow that for her due to-

"Just because you have autism, doesn't mean you can't hold her." Kitty smiled at her, "I trust you to hold her, even watch her one night if you'd like."

"What about Mathias?" Trine poked her cheek.

"I trust him, Lukas is unsure."

"That because he's a daddy now and everything will make him paranoid, especially since it's a girl. Nobody dares to hurt daddy's princess." Olivia stated as she carried the baby over to her.

"He doesn't call her a princess." Kitty corrected, "Liten perle is what Anja is to him."

"Little gem?" Annalise asked.

"Ja, good." Kitty smiled at her.

"That's because Swedish, Danish and Norwegian are alike, unlike Icelandic and Finnish." Olivia said before Annalise, "Speaking of Finnish where are those two?"

"Who knows." the two women replied.

Annalise's gaze landed upon the sweet baby within Olivia's arms, just awed at how small and precious she was as blonde tuffs spilled around her head.

"Hold your arms out sweetie." Olivia told her.

She didn't have to be asked twice, she held them out as she felt the little thing lay within them, squirming to the new body she was laying against just to settle down and relax against her. It was like gold, holding her and feeling her soft delicate skin under her fingers as the smooth gentle caress of the blanket brushed her skin, she paused and looked harder upon the blanket and outfit the baby was in.

"Hey, this is the stuff I made her." she nearly beamed in excitement.

"That it is, she loves being snuggled in your clothes and blankets. Lukas says you have a natural gift for them, he was saying you put a spell on them so she'd love them more."

Annalise smiled, "That spell was love Kitty. And I'll make more if you'd like."

"Don't worry, you can make two more in a little bit and this time you know what they are." Trine said as she made her way over to the other sofa, "I need to sit for a moment."

"Out of breath already?" Olivia joked with her.

"Just you wait, you'll be here one day. Hopefully in your case with one."

"That's far off as of now." she said as Annalise heard a door come open, "And here's the Fins."

"Baby!" an excited shout came to them all as Valeriya came running over to her side.

Before she knew it, Valeriya was leaning over her as she awed at Anja, barely noticing Eirik under her until he gave a small growl.

"Oops, sorry there Eirik." she replied as he got down, just for her to get closer, "Vitayu little Anja! Oh, how sweet you are, look at those cheeks."

Annalise let Valeriya bubble over the baby as she held her protectively to her chest, hearing the others speak and the men finally coming to join them before going over political matters. She wondered over Anja as she laid sleeping in her arms, something so sweet and innocent and yet it scared her slightly.

She wanted kids, no doubt about it but she was afraid of herself. Afraid that she would become overwhelmed with the situations or that the baby would be just like her. She didn't want a child growing up in the cold stare of the world like she did, expected perfection from them. She didn't want to trouble Mathias any more than he already had.

Since the move there, she had two breakdowns, which she was lucky with both Eirik and Mathias being there. Just coming out of the fog and seeing his eyes made her think that she was too much for him. He looked so panicked, scared, and unsure. But the entire time he stayed by her, holding her hand or whispering to her that it was ok. He didn't give up no matter how bad it was.

She felt the baby jerk in her arms as she moved around and Valeriya giggled.

"Ticklish toes." she cooed.

"Don't wake her." Annalise chided her.

"Yes please, we have enough issues having her sleep." Lukas's voice filled the room.

She watched as the men came into the room, speaking briefly with Tino as the puffin left Emil's shoulder and landed on Olivia's lap, snuggling against her chest.

"The fact that thing likes her says a lot." Mathias pointed out as the bird's head popped out to stare at him, "Ok, you like her jeez."

"Behave." Berwald warned him as he laid his hand upon Trine's slowly growing belly, "You need rest anyway."

"Why don't you four go lay down for a bit." Olivia pointed out, "It isn't like things will turn bad while you're gone. We'll keep Anja."

"Tak! We can keep her." Valeriya jumped, making Anja jolt in her sleep.

"If we do that, you need to relax a little there Val." Kitty chuckled.

"I can't help it." she replied leaning over her once more, "I love babies."

"Come on Valeriya, I need your help anyways for the kalakukko." Tino called to her, gaining a small whoop from her as she joined his side.

Annalise stayed put as the others moved around her, some leaving and doing as offered while others made themselves busy within the home, yet she found comfort upon the couch, holding Anja as Eirik joined her side once more.

"Oh, come on Lukas, I'm not that bad." she heard Mathias whine.

"I know you." was the man's reply as Kitty pulled on his arm.

"But I'm great with kids, please? Annalise wouldn't mind, I don't think."

"I trust her more than you."

"Lukas!" Kitty scolded him.

"Dude that was harsh." Mathias pretended to be wounded.

"What's the matter?" Annalise finally spoke up.

"Would you mind if we kept her for the night Annalise? Just one night. Everyone else in here got a chance but me."

"You get in trouble." Lukas stated.

"Well, I don't mind if Kitty and Lukas don't." she replied to them, seeing Mathias light up.

"Lukas." Kitty gave him a knowing look just to have him sigh.

"Fine. But if any issues come up-"

"Ok they get it, you'll be an angry papa, now let's go lay down please." Kitty finally pulled him away.

She watched as they all finally left the room, leaving her and Mathias alone and out of ear shot of Tino and Valeriya. Her gaze finally landing on Mathias as he waited patiently for them to leave before jumping up and down within the room.

"Finally!" he ran over towards her, dropping to his knees and looking at the baby. "Hej Anja."

Annalise watched him as a different view of him came forward. It was still his goofy side but there was something more with it, his eyes seemed to be softer, warmer as his touch to her hair gentle and soothing. It awed her, comforted her as he marveled over the baby, just for her own mind to run wild in thought. She glanced down at Anja once more, the same daunting thoughts plaguing her as a chill ran up her spine.

Something began to tickle her as she sat there. Looking down, she saw Mathias's hand upon the arch of her foot, his fingers slowly moving against her as she tried to compose herself.

"Mathias, stop it."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Annalise just stared at him, he couldn't have known that much, could he have? His hand moved from her foot to the slope of her neck and shoulder, giving the same butterfly feeling to her as she fought against him.

"Mathias."

"Annalise."

"There is nothing wrong." she warned him as she tried to stay still.

"Don't be like that. I got you to tell me what was wrong before like this so I'll do it again, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

Those deep blues looked deep at her, his face serious and determined. She had seen that before, once when she believed that he would be mad at her after a breakdown, yet he just sat there waiting for her.

"I know you. I know when you get in this mindset and stare off like you were just doing it means there is something deep in your head." he stated as he got closer to her, "So, what's wrong?"

She wasn't sure what to do at that moment. She tried to gather her thoughts and speak but she couldn't even get the nerve to look him in the eye, let alone have a conversation with him.

"Annalise." she heard him say, moving from the floor to beside her, "Hey, Annalise. Look at me, focus on me."

His fingers graced her chin as he pulled her gaze to him, "Annalise, you know I won't get mad."

"You say that."

"Don't do that." he warned, "Look min kære, you have nothing to worry about with me. I won't get mad or upset or anything. You'd know I'd do anything to make you smile."

That was true enough in words, no matter what kind of day it was, the man went out of his way to get her to smile and cheery around him. But she felt herself shut away, closing doors to him that were open just a moment ago.

"It's nothing."

"Annalise." she felt his arm wrap around her, "It's not nothing so please."

A small whine left Anja, making Annalise sit upright with worry as she looked her over. She found herself checking her over as Anja just settled back into her nap.

"Oh, I see, it's Anja." she heard him say, "Look, if it's too much we can do another-"

"It's more than that Mathias." she finally spoke up.

"Then what is it?"

"I just...I...am I too much on you?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Mathias please?"

"No." he shook his head, "No. No, no you are not too much for me. I mean, it's taking me some time to understand and know you fully but I don't find you too much."

"Are you sure?" she felt her mind swirl in thoughts, "What if I... well, what if we have..."

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he pulled her and the baby against him, "Are you afraid that you having autism will hurt her or any other baby that comes our way. And I don't just mean nieces and nephews?"

Silence was all she could give him as she looked at Anja, feeling his words dig into her.

"Annalise, I want you to know, no matter how bad it can get with your meltdown, breakdowns whatever you want to call them. Even if we have a baby and it overwhelms you or the baby has autism as well, I don't care. I enjoy you the way you are and I don't want anything to change with that. I want you to be just that, my Annalise."

He wasn't serious, he couldn't be, but the sweet glow of those deep blues gave her all the hope and truth she would ever need. Giving a warm smile, she settled against him as he laid back on the piece, pulling them against him as she felt the worry and fears leave her with each of his steady breaths. A small dotting of hope filled her, knowing he was right with all he said.

And now it was on her to keep her mind that way.

Oh, he couldn't have been happier as he lightly bounced Anja to sleep in his arms, how he wanted to do this the moment she was born, just rocking her and humming a little song to her as she drifted away to sleep. Deep down he understood why Lukas did it, being cautious of him after all those years ago being the person he once was, but all he really wanted was to be seen again as one of them. He knew they would be there, but that underlining of his past spoke a little louder than his present.

"Lille prinsesse." he whispered as he laid her down in the bed.

He was glad he could get her for the night, and the fact he got Annalise to open up on her thoughts. It was trying at times, getting her to speak and open up, even getting her to speak at times was hard as she just stared off, but he let her be her. He knew she would open more to him after time, once Anja was born the woman was in her room for hours making clothes and blankets for them and he was there every second with her. She was so open when working on clothing or even dancing. She had him watch her one day as she pirouetted within the room, speaking and showing him what was basic and advanced, how somethings looked easy while it wasn't. She told him every dance she had the chance to be in and how much she loved it. Only thing he didn't get out of her yet was the other dance she practiced.

Mathias knew she did, it was obvious. She was a routine person and put things back when finished or completed, but there were times he would hear her listening to heavier music and the door would be locked or he would see the radio out before him as she changed herself before he had a chance to see. There was no real rhyme or reason to her, not like he'd be upset with it either, but she would just tell him she needed a moment to relax and that was that.

Placing a sweet kiss to Anja's head, he made his way out of the small room adjacent to his own. He let his mind wander upon today as Annalise spoke to him about her thoughts, well after he dragged them out of her. Everything was slowly coming to place. Learning and understanding her more and more each day as she spoke with him or he interacted with her in her own ways. It was just something that would take time, and he was fine with that.

A heavy bass filled the room as he descended the stairs, knowing exactly where it was coming from. Following the thrumming and vibrations he found himself at the exercise room he made for her, the same place she runs to when she needed time alone. Only this time, the door wasn't fully closed.

He knew better. He knew it was wrong to spy on her and invade her private moments like this but curiosity was getting to the better of him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he whispered to himself.

The familiar tune of Volbeat hit his ears as the iconic guitar of Hangman's Body Count lifted, gaining more of his attention.

"Just one peak."

Pressing himself against the door, he moved it ever so slightly as the chorus of the song echoed the room, just for him to be shocked and awed by what he saw. He knew she could dance, watched her perform ballet. Hell, even watching her stretch was a tough time. But this?

There within the room was Annalise. Her hips bouncing in the rhythm of the song as her belly rolled and twisted with her. The harem pants just showing enough of her legs to him as the hip scarf jingled and jangled away as she moved them around, the little top upon her torso was lucky to cover her curvy frame. The dance she wouldn't explain was belly-dancing. Freaking belly-dancing and by damn she was amazing at it. He was stiff, unable to process anything at that moment as he watched her. Her hips bouncing, shimmying and swaying to the beat, and her belly, dear lord she could control the world itself with that body and the way it moved. He was marveled, awe-struck, dumbfounded in her as the song came to its end. He was more amazed that she managed to dance like that to the heavy track of rock and roll instead of the music Sadiq played at his place.

A cold nose and small yip threw Mathias off as he tried to contain the shocked yell that wanted to escape his throat. Looking down, he saw Eirik standing there at the door, his head cocked to one side as he looked up at him.

"Jerk, almost gave me away." he whispered to him, just to look back in.

She spun around, her hair fanning out as her arms moved with grace and the scarf shimmied a little bit more just for him to realize a problem had formed. Mathias moved away and pressed his back into the wall, hoping that he wasn't caught by her. In his luck, a new song came on and the jingle caught his ears, just to feel the tightening down below.

He couldn't believe...ok, he could believe that he gained an erection watching her like that, but what man wouldn't. And now there wasn't much he could do about it.

"You, shut up. No fun for you until later and not the one you really want." he said to his crotch, knowing truth that it was really his fault.

He had to figure out what to do know, having this bit of knowledge was going to just kill him as he watched her walk around the house. He was glad that the meeting and after party were in his nation, so it gave him one person to talk to. Shooting a quick text to him, he hoped that he would be able to help him out.

"Watch the girls for me Eirik, I'll be back." he told the dog as he made his way out.

The whole drive there, he couldn't erase the image, no matter how hard he tried. He was lucky his problem downstairs finally let go but it still didn't help him any as the visions of her popped into his head.

"Looks like you are having a mental issue." he heard Gil say to him, "Want to wash some of it away with a cold beer?"

Mathias snatched the glass bottle from him, popping the top off and sucking it down as fast as he could. It was all he could do to think past that image. He knew his limit and wasn't wrecking himself but damn he needed to cool off in the pub.

"Mein Gott, what has you in a fit?"

"Plenty, why are you here anyway?"

"Eliza spent the day away while I had Julia, we made the deal that if one of us gets part of the day to ourselves, the other has to do the same. I just made it easier for her by coming here later than planned."

"You put your daughter to sleep for her then?"

"Ja, and don't you have Anja?" Gil pressed.

"Which is why it's not far from my place and why I'm not staying long. I just need to talk to him quick and that's that." Mathias stated as he needed to quench his thirst, "Hand me another."

"Nein, not till you spill your guts."

"Gil please, if you could've seen what I did you'd understand." Mathias explained lightly, "Although if you saw Eliza doing what Annalise was, there would be a definite second child for you."

"Dude, we all know Eliza owns his balls and the chance of another lies on her." the voice he wanted to hear called out, "Anyways why'd you call me out here Mathias?"

"Alfred!" he shouted.

"Uh, yea last I checked, what's going on?"

"I need to know how you did it."

Both gave him a far off and confused stare, "Come on please."

"Do what?"

"Watch Amber in the club."

A tint of anger crossed him as Mathias's words rang out, "Oh come on. Everybody knows she was a stripper before she found you and vice versa, so please, how did you watch her?"

"What you catch Annalise being sexy?" Gil joked.

"Nej, well, ja but not on her own terms."

"You spied on her." Alfred stated.

"It wasn't intentional. I was curious and I found her belly-dancing to my favorite band and her hips and her body, her outfit and hair it was as if god himself sent his angel down to tease the ever-living hell out of me or testing me for something. Fuck, I popped wood in seconds after seeing her and I know for a fact that I can't touch. So please Alfred, how did you watch Amber on those night and not want to do anything with her?"

Gil chuckled to himself, muttering how nice it would be to be teased that way, but Mathias ignored him and focused on the American before him as his jaw hung open in awe.

"Look man, I just don't know what-"

"It was hard. And don't think I didn't get excited watching her up there at times, because that'd be a lie."

"Is that why you bought a pole hook-up for your bedroom?" Gil teased.

"Dude, how the hell-"

"Women talk." was all Gil said, taking another gulp of the ale.

Alfred let out a frustrated groan as his sights turned back to him, "Look, the best thing for you to do is focus on her, not what you saw. Yea it's hard, believe me, it is. But it's for her. Keep your head on that mindset and you should be just fine, but don't let her know you were spying."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. Lingering hope I guess." Mathias shrugged.

"Look dude, maybe you can watch her one day when she opens it up to you. You gotta remember, in France they wanted her 'normal' and dancing like that isn't normal. Most see it to get men."

"It worked." he mumbled.

"Just do as I say man, you'll be fine." Alfred clapped his shoulder, "Oh and you owe me a drink after coming out here. Amber is quite curious as to why the King needs help."

Mathias smiled at him as he handed him the money, "Even a King needs some help from good friends."

Bidding them farewell, he left the bar, hoping that things his mind would ease away to nothing but forgotten memories. He wanted to learn that part of her now but in doing that he would give away that he watched her without her knowing and that was going to kill him. Once home, he checked Anja just to find her fast asleep. He was worried that he was over thinking all of this and that it would be much simpler than planned.

Walking past her room, he stopped and looked in, just to see her curled up upon her bed, fast asleep. A smile came to him as he walked in and grabbing the closest blanket, draping it over her frame. Looking down at her, he knew he could do this now.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss to her head, "Godnat min elskede."


	6. Chapter 6

Annalise looked at herself once more in the mirror, wondering if she over did herself. If anything, she learned in the world of ballet, it was how to be seen when at a party. After yesterday with Mathias and Anja, she was lucky to clear her mind to even place the last pin in her hair. Countless parties her parents took her to, galas and more. It was a world that was never resting or ending, well until she got here. This was the only one that Mathias stated was in the area until further notice, since the elites wanted to 'wine and dine' as he said.

So, there she was, looking at the small bouncing curls of her hair that was loose as the rest was set in a relaxed braid, the small red daisies added a small flare she knew would catch eyes and match her perfectly as well. The red taffeta dress gave her butterflies as she looked over her handy work once more, happy she changed the black waist sash to white. She was quite proud of her work, both in the dress and her hair.

"Annalise, you almost ready?" she heard him ask through the door.

"Oui, un moment." she replied, slipping on her heels.

Looking over herself once more, she finally left the room, wondering what the others would be like. Once out, she saw Mathias cooing over Anja as he readied her stuff to go.

"Ok, coat, hat, mittens and blanket, your seat is ready, so what is Uncle Mathias missing?" she heard him say to himself.

"Her bag, mon cœur." she told him.

Mathias spun around to see her, just for his jaw to slack and stare off at her as his eyes widened. She knew she wasn't far in the same look of awe in her face from him, he was handsome before her. The red wine shirt matched her dress quite well as it defined him even more to her. The black slacks upon him showed his legs as he slumped down in the chair, his mouth still open. Wondering upon his actions, she looked down upon herself as a small fear climbed her spine.

"Too much?"

"Nej!" he nearly shouted as he jumped out of the chair. "No, I mean...wow. It's not bad at all, I just wasn't expecting you to be so...so uh so..."

"Go ahead Mathias." she smiled at him.

"Beautiful." he finally got out.

"Merci." she nodded to him, making her way over to Anja as her gentle sigh filled the room, "We are ready then, non?"

"Oh, yea we're ready as long as you are." he said moving beside her.

Annalise looked at him, there was something off about him but she couldn't place her finger on it for it seemed like he was trying to be cautious around her, like he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know, but she brushed it away. Only then did she fully look up at him, those dark crystal blues pulling her closer to him as the heat of his body came off him like a makeshift heater. It was marveling how attractive he was and the sudden thought of kissing him came to her mind. She had no idea why it hit her but it was there as she stared at his full lips. She tried so hard to pull away from the thought, to get out of the house and pretend it didn't happen, but the hand that laid upon her waist made her stop.

"Annalise." she heard him whisper.

"Je suis désolé. I did not mean to stare."

The familiar goofy smile graced him as he rubbed his neck, "It's ok, just didn't want to push boundaries."

She gave a light nod, moving away from him as she grabbed her things, "Well then, let us go."

The after party was what most would think, just that. People mingling here and there as a live band played for them, gentle classical music lifting the air as the heavy scent of foods and smoke lingered. She found herself where she always felt most comfortable, away from everyone. Well, not that she was away in general.

"So, she was no issue for you both?" she heard Kitty ask again.

"Oui Kitty, I promise. Mathias and I were just fine with Anja." she reassured the mother.

"Don't worry, she's like that with all of us." Trine smiled.

"I can't help but worry." Kitty replied.

"It's a mom thing. Seen a lot of it in the Labor and Delivery Ward." Olivia stated.

"That's what makes you a good mama." Valeriya pointed out.

"I can see that." Annalise nodded to them, "But truthfully she was no problem for us. It was really fun to have her."

The evening was quite pleasant in her mind, speaking with the girls as they let the time pass by with little interruption. Anything and everything was place on the table for conversation, and it awed Annalise.

"Ok, so as of now, we Nordics have two government workers, a gymnastics coach, a seamstress and dancer, and a midwife." Trine pointed out.

"I am just a few steps away from gaining the pure title of OBGYN thank you." Olivia stated.

The laughs shared between them made the air bubbly and happy as the thoughts of war and the knowing evil that laid outside the borders nonexistent. The view of white hair came to sight as Annalise saw Emil approach them, a puzzled look upon his face.

"What's the matter Emil?" she asked.

"Not to intrude on you girl but have any of you seen-"

Olivia cut him off as she snapped her fingers and pointed to her hair. Curiosity got to all of them as they leaned over to see Emil lift her hair and there within her dark locks was Mr. Puffin, tucked away and sleeping.

"Really?" he asked the bird.

"He's behaving and not hurting anyone." Olivia told him as she placed her hair back, "Go enjoy yourself with the boys before you have any interruptions."

With that he was gone as the others came to sight, speaking with one another over lord knew what. She caught Mathias within the crowd, his laughter would drift to her ears occasionally, a soothing knowing that he was close by.

"Beter Kitty." she heard Trine warn.

Her head snapped back to the others as a woman approached Kitty, the visible tension was almost suffocating as she called her full name. She sat there with Olivia as the two of them shared tight words in Russian, watching as Kitty seemed to sink into herself as she told the woman about them. Once she landed on Valeriya, the Ukrainian smiled her usual cheeriness and shook the Russians hand, just for harsh words to spill and her wiping her hand upon her outfit.

"Whatever was just said, it was nasty." Olivia whispered to her as Valeriya's eyes widened in shock and anger.

The Russian got harsher between the two women as the older spat something at Kitty, making Valeriya gasp and Kitty sink into the seat, just as the woman walked away from them all, her nose stuck up in the air. Oh, how Annalise knew that look too well. Displeasure, that's what it was.

"Kitty?" Trine called out to her.

"Excuse me girls." was all they got as Kitty got up and walked away.

"Kitty wait!" Valeriya called out to her, "It was just words."

But she was gone, being tucked into Lukas's side as his eyes narrowed at a corner of the large room, leading Kitty away from the crowd.

"That wretched bitch." Valeriya hissed, "Diseased peasant, I'll show you diseased."

That was unlike the woman. Valeriya let more spill out in her native tongue until she realized she had gained an audience from them, "Vybačte."

"No, don't be." Trine replied, "It's not the first we've dealt with Kitty's family."

"Wait, that was her mother?" Olivia asked.

"Tak." Valeriya replied, "And nasty at that. Kitty brought up Anja to her, saying she could meet her grandchild and all that woman said was, 'I'm no grandmother to a worthless child'. It irritates me."

"Ja, we saw that before when she was pregnant. After her change, she and Lukas went to Russia to deal with diplomatic situations and for her to see her family and tell them the news of the baby and her sight being fixed. All she got from them was that he was sleeping with her for he felt bad for her, and that he was using her for looks, not due to love. Kitty pretty much vowed never to step back home for that reason."

"That's harsh." Olivia spoke up.

"It's life. Anyways, let's get off the depress train and get back to the mood we were in before that woman came over." Trine said as the music changed.

A tap to her shoulder caught her off guard, making her jump as she heard Mathias's voice, "Oh easy there. Didn't mean to startle you."

Annalise spun around, glancing up at the happy face, "Thought I'd have a moment with you."

She let out an oh, glancing back to the others as they gave her small nods of approval as Trine smiled at her, "You know you don't have to ask to go."

Giving a wave goodbye, she took his hand as he led her to the large floor, "Thought I'd have a small dance with you, just the two of us."

Annalise smiled at his gesture as they made their way to the middle, the few moving bodies ignoring them as he pulled her close. She tried to figure out what he was doing as his fingers entwined with hers, but before she could utter a word, he silenced her with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I got you." he smiled as his one arm came around her waist.

Slow and steady they were off, in step as they moved gently to the music. A simple slow dance to calm the nerves and bring couples close as her mother would say, yet this felt different in her mind. It felt surreal yet perfect as she grew closer to him.

"You can rest your head on me if you want." he noted, and she did just that.

Her stare wandered the faces around them as his heart kept her grounded to him, giving her proof that he was there, well not that his touch didn't do that. The gentle rumble of his chest gave her a notion that he was humming along as they swayed as one, it soothed her as she felt her eyes grow heavy. She wasn't sure how much time pass, nor cared. It was heaven being against him.

"Enjoying yourself, tiny dancer?" he whispered in her ear.

Annalise gave a small hum as the song moved to another, lulling the air around them as more came to the floor. His grip never lessened as they moved around to the melody.

"I cannot help that I am a good dancer." she smiled at him.

"Oh, that you are, in all ways."

Annalise looked up at him, noticing the tone in his voice as his grip changed ever so slightly. His eyes averted from hers as she tried to see what he meant, "How do you mean by that?"

From the hidden tone he gave to instant shock, he glanced down to her as the color faded from his face only for his cheeks to blossom in a deep red.

"Mathias?"

"Uh..." he tried to avoid her glare but she gave no end to him, "Ok, ok, truth. I kind of ended up watching you practice through the crack of the door and it just shocked me and I didn't want you to get mad at me or be upset that I kind of spied on you."

He didn't, did he really see her dance? She felt worry and judgement grow in her belly as she tried to pull away.

"Nej Annalise, nej." he said to her, holding tightly to her, "It wasn't bad it was very good. Truly wasn't expecting that dancing, but it was amazing, honestly."

"You didn't find me...well, dirty?"

"Dirty? Why would you say that?"

Annalise looked to the ground, "My father said that women that dance so risqué are dirty and whores."

"What, no! No, I don't see you like that. In truth, any dance is an art form, it takes constant practice and dedication to master what you can and even then, you could surprise yourself and do more, just like writing and drawing. Some people find different versions of dance 'dirty' for how it's done. That would be one but mostly, according to Sadiq, the art of belly dance isn't to entertain men, it is mostly for women for their entering of womanhood and marriage. Like a rite of passage."

"When did you learn this?" her curiosity peaked.

"Uh..." his blues shifted away from hers momentarily, "This morning before the meeting began."

"Mathias." she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Hey, I wanted to learn and the internet is shifty."

"Only you."

He smiled at her, pressing his forehead to hers. It was then that she realized the world grew quiet, people seemed to disappear as he was so close. All her fears and worries were gone as he became so close to her. His scent, his warmth, his emotions wrapped her like a protective, heavy blanket that she never wanted to unravel herself from.

The music slowed to a stop as the couples around them gave applause and gave her a true idea of how crowded she was upon the floor. Her fingers gripped onto him harder as she felt the world slowly unravel as faces and sounds became louder and misshaped.

"Annalise?" she heard him call.

She glanced up, focusing on those deep blues, "Do you need out of here?"

She gave a feverish nod as his hand entwined with her own, giving a gesture to escape the growing number of bodies. A gentle tug to her arm was all she needed to get away as she tried to follow him. It was harder than she thought, so many people had flood the floor as she and Mathias danced together, and she didn't notice until it was becoming too much. Every face she saw glanced down at her with burning eyes as their voices were louder than before.

Her hand became cold as a group of bodies hit her, making her lose sight and touch of him. No. Not this. She felt it all pile on her as everything grew louder and brighter, things turning into obscure images and temperatures flying around of all degrees. Panic settled in her as the need to escape grew. She swore she could hear her name being called, yet the mass of bodies seemed like an outdated horror movie as it all just got worse. She tried to focus, tried to get herself grounded and away from the chaos. Her hands shot up to her ears, doing their best to relieve the buzzing noise that consumed her mind, her vision slowly joining in as things blurred together from her own tears. It was becoming too much, she knew it. Backing away, bumping into bodies, she felt the urge to scream. To just let out what was building up, no matter how people reacted. It was slowly getting out of her own hands.

"Mathias." she let her voice call out. "Mathias!"

The people didn't stop. Their eyes keep burning her as their words deafened the world, she was trapped and no way out. It felt like an eternity, waiting for it to end, for it to ease yet it never came, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mathias!" she screamed out his name just for arms to hoist her against something solid and into the air.

She was being carried and she couldn't tell by who or where they were taking her. She tried to escape, pushing off them as she flung her body around, yet the arms held her tight, not once giving a moment in to her. The buzzing and loud voices and noise gradually grew quieter as her vision cleared just enough to see a dimly lit room yet she just wanted away. There was no rhyme or reason for her actions but just that. It was then she noticed she stopped moving and was sitting upon something firm yet uneven as something grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her ears.

Annalise shook her head fiercely, wanting nothing to do with what was going on around her. She could faintly hear someone arguing with her, telling her to calm down and to focus, but she couldn't. It was too far and her mind just couldn't accept the sudden change that came to her surroundings and how fast it was. A hand gripped tightly to hers as fabric was placed between her fingers and then she heard his voice.

"Annalsie!" he finally broke through the fog.

She felt herself calm down, everything going back to normal as the soft cotton material was pressed to her fingers, smoothing it under her tips as the solid chest rose and fell. The familiar scent came to her as the warmth of his body once again wrapped around her, giving her a peace of mind that was once lost.

"Annalise?" his voice seemed so off, so broken almost.

She couldn't say anything. Her one hand was still firmly stuck to her ear as she pressed her other to her shoulder, willing deep within her to eradicate the breakdown she had. His fingers caressed her back as his other arm pulled her closer to him, only then did she move. Laying her head upon his shoulder, she could feel his heartbeat, slowing down after racing it seemed. Her fingers never left his shirt, rubbing the materials within her fingers as she took in the room. She noticed it to be his office space within the government building, seeing the Danish flag upon the wall.

A low rumble from his chest came to her ears as she realized he was humming to her, doing what he could to settle her down. She focused on him, every aspect of him to keep her grounded to the world around her, and finally it worked.

"Mathias?" she whispered, yet gained no reply.

His humming stopped as he held his head upon his free hand as the other continuously rubbed her back. A shaky shudder left him, making her wonder what was wrong. Moving from his shoulder she looked up at him, just to see his eyes distant and sad, upset with something as small wells filled them.

"Mathias?" she tried once more.

"Annalise." finally catching him, "Oh god, Annalise. I'm sorry."

His arms enveloped her in a tight hug, another shaky sigh leaving him, "Mathias what's wrong? Why are you sorry?"

He didn't answer her which only raised more questions to her. As his grip lessened, she tried to see his eyes once more. Just to hear him speak, "I hurt you."

"Hurt me? How?"

"I let you go." he stated, "I let you go in that crowded room and I didn't hold onto you like I should've. Like I promised. I promised to never let anything hurt you and yet I did the very thing I said I never would. I panicked trying to find you, doing whatever I could to get to you."

He paused as he wiped his hand over his face, "Finally finding you and hearing you scream...it...it was like hell opened up before me. You screamed my name, god it still echoes in my head. The guilt and pain I felt as I saw you there, so scared and unsure of the world. Something I see every day and yet I can't imagine, well wait I can thanks to Brie and Juliet, but still. Even you were fighting me here, your moans and vocal protest to me was like someone taking a knife to my heart and carving 'your fault' into it. For it was, I let you go."

Annalise sat upon his lap, stunned by his words, unsure of what to say or do. No one had ever said anything like that to her. No one ever gave her an ounce of worry or fear of losing her or wonder if she was ok, yet here he was, blaming himself for something that really was out of his control. And her heart ached for him. It ached in his pain and ached for the knowledge she had of him and how she felt as well.

Before she could think, her lips found his forehead, placing a well-meaning kiss to him. She felt comfort in the action as he seemed to calm down as well. Pulling away, she looked upon him as he looked up at her, eyes full or wonder and awe.

"You didn't lose me on purpose, did you?"

"No, never."

"Then it was an accident. You didn't mean it and couldn't stop it." she told him, "I know you are trying to protect me from things, but you cannot protect me from everything."

He tried to protest as her finger landed upon his lips, "It is a fact Mathias. Powerful Viking, King of Scandinavia or not, you cannot always protect me. That's life. Yet I am very grateful that you try so hard to do so. It makes it known that I am loved."

His usual goofy grin came to view, "Think I don't?"

"I did not say that." she smiled at him, her face moving closer to his, "I know you do and as do I."

She felt his breath fan over her chin as she gazed into those blues once more. The desire there again as she moved closer. Her words were true, even before meeting the nation of Denmark and understanding what she was and what was to come and around her, she was in love with him. Wanting to know his hugs, his touch, his smell, his everything. And now, she was going to have his kiss.

"You sure?" she heard him whisper.

"Oui, plus jamais."

With that, she met him. Full, soft, warm lips met with hers as the world just vanished into thin air. Her body became warm and calm as his arms gently wrapped around her, just for her own to lock behind his neck. Such peace filled her as her mind spun on a world she never fully knew could exists, yet with Mathias it was possible.

Pulling away, the world stopped spinning as he held her to him. She really shocked herself with that, her boldness and curiosity gaining her as she smiled down at him.

"Well then, seems you liked that with how red your cheeks are." he chuckled at her.

"Like you can say differently." she poked his cheeks as they too were blooming with blush.

"You got me, so then, what does this mean?"

Annalise giggled at him as she placed another tender kiss to his lips, "It means that the King has gained his Queen."


	7. Chapter 7

The home was silent for a moment as he moved around the place, listening in for her. A week had passed since the party and the guilt still laid inside of him. It was the worst episode he had ever seen from her, and in his mind, it was still his fault. He moved around the home, trying his best to clear his mind as things seemed to continue without him really. It was strange, she was here a bit over a month and yet it felt like yesterday he had just met her in Paris, watching her dance in the studio before him and Francis. It was odd yet relaxing, for things felt perfect.

Looking around, he found Eirik upon the couch sound asleep as the familiar count came to his ears. With steady strides, he found himself before the room she danced in. The hardwood floor gleaming as the glass panes gave him her reflection as she stretched her legs out. Gods how she awed him. For such a short stature, she was what most viewed as a perfect woman. He leaned against the frame as she finished her usual warm up, tying up the slippers as her eyes finally landed on him.

"Oh, salut Mathias."

"Hej." he smiled at her, "What are you up to?"

"Practice like usual. Although I was wondering something."

Mathias gave her a wondering eye, "Alright, should I worry?"

Annalise giggled at him as she moved to the corner of the room, "Non, unless you think you should be."

He watched carefully as she pulled out a large case from behind the chair, one that he thought was hidden away from people, "How'd you find that?"

"I was awake one night when you were sound asleep and I ended up looking around in your storage area and found this." she stated, "Why didn't you tell me you played?"

There were no words to really say why he never said anything to her. He placed that instrument away years ago, forgetting himself that he had it, yet there stood the cello. Pristine and ready for use. He knew what she was asking, anybody could've figured it out, he was more worried of himself of not being able to hold up to her expectations.

"I haven't played in years."

"I figured that with the amount of dust upon it." she walked over to him, placing those dainty hands of hers upon his chest, "Vær så venlig?"

"Did you seriously use Danish on me?"

"Maybe." she gave that damn playful smile.

That sweet little face, oh how he couldn't say no to her. Letting out a sigh, he walked over to the chair as she merrily jumped around, pulling the large instrument out of its case. He remembered playing for Sophia when she was ill or bored of the regal and wanted away from the chaos that followed them. A sort of calm overcame him as those precious memories came back to him, days when he smiled and never really worried about the world around him and trying to erase his past.

Annalise caught his eye as she moved around the room, gracing around like a feather in the wind, gently moving around as she waited for him. Tuning the piece and setting things right, he readied himself upon the chair as she waited with that excited smile that got him every time. That smile there was his proof that he wouldn't disappoint her, there was no way.

Raising the bow, he dragged it upon the strings, bringing forth the beautiful deep sound that came from it. His fingers moved with a mind of their own as the bow lead them in an intricate dance of their own, playing one of the familiar pieces he could come up with. Bach lifted into the air as Annalise began to give a small performance, twirling and moving around. He didn't have to watch his fingers or how the bow moved, he knew it all by heart as his eyes focused on her. From her slender legs, to the gentle wave of her hair, how her fingers dance in the air as her feet glided upon the floor with ease, her body fluid-like and nimble as she gave him a performance. How marvelous it was, to see her. The real her, the one that wasn't shrouded away due to her ailment, the one that smiled so much she brightened any room that was lucky to be greeted with her grace. It blew him away for how she was, and yet himself as well.

As he continued, his mind played. From the first day he learned of her to the very moment within that room, she had changed and yet so had he. It wasn't until Lukas pointed out how much calmer he was that it finally came to him. He watched everything he did around her, he wasn't as rowdy nor loud unless she was fine and able to handle the moment. His words were even softer, more from his heart than just his mouth running off like a crazed animal. Everything he did was to make sure she was comfortable and happy, and with that knowledge, he was happy. Happy that she smiled for him and was happy due to him and the Nordics. Happy that she found fun in him no matter what he was doing or even pulling hidden talents of his from the shadows like the cello. But of all, he was happy to have her. He wasn't alone anymore and his heart once more was full.

The final draw of the bow gave way to the recognizable piece as she finished her steps, kneeling upon the floor as her hands laid upon her lap. She truly was like a painting that came to life before him, such beauty and grace. Green eyes lit up before him as that smile reach his heart. Sparkles shined brightly in her eyes as she gave him a bow and a gentle applause.

"Beau. Vous jouez si joliment."

Mathias chuckled at her as he tried to figure out what she said to him, "Guessing you said I played well?"

"Oui, très bien."

"Tak. Og du er en smuk danser."

"Well danser is quite easy to figure out and I've heard you mutter smuk under your breath when I've danced before or wore something, so I am guessing it's pretty."

"Beautiful to be exact."

Those eyes shinned as they widened at him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"But of course." Mathias stated, placing the instrument down and moving to sit beside her, "You are exactly that. Beautiful. I've tried to explain how you look to me and yet there aren't any real words to do so."

He watched as she shied away from him, those greens adverting from him. And now, he had to get her out of that funk again; well at least it was fun to do. Slowly, Mathias lifted his hands to her side, feeling her tense as his fingers fluttered down her sides.

"Don't believe me?"

"Mathias, stop." he heard the giggle in her tone, almost as if she was daring him, or at least wanting him to continue, to see if he could get her to open up.

"Fine then." he smiled as he began his barrage of tickling her.

Her giggles and laughter filled the room as she tried to squirm away from him, yet he gave her no escape. It was moments like these he wished would continue forever without end. There was no war or anything outside that room, just her and her alone with him. He joined her laughter as he continued, pushing her lightly to the floor as he sat above her.

"Mathias, ok you win."

"You did that last time and tried to escape." he teased her as his fingers found the spot upon her neck.

The squeal that left her was his ticket to gaining what he needed and she knew it. Pausing his teasing play, he laced his fingers with hers as he held them next to her head as green looked up at him. The simple curve of her lips sent his heart fluttering as she sighed.

"Alright. It's odd to hear you say that. I don't see myself as pretty, let alone beautiful."

"Why's that?"

Her eyes drifted away from him as she sank into her past, "My autism is why. Anywhere I went I had those glances, the ones that you knew there was judgement. I tried to make myself look to what they wanted yet there was nothing for me. Heard from others that I'd be prettier if I wasn't autistic, so for me, it's just odd to hear and have it be genuine."

Now that, he wasn't expecting, "Annalise."

"Quoi? It's truth." she said to him, freeing her hand from his grip and cupping his cheek, "I told you what I know."

He leaned himself into her hand, the delicate soft and warmth of her just sent a relaxing wave down his spin as he placed a small kiss to the inside of her wrist, "I know it's truth but for me it's truth as well. I don't see less beauty in you due to autism, I see more. You see things clearer and have such a deep understanding of the world than most people that have been alive for years. Hell, even the ones like me. You see so many beautiful things when all we see is dark. That there is what makes you absolutely beautiful."

Blush blossomed upon her face as he kissed her nose, "And I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Mon couer, you are too good to me."

"Only the best for the Queen."

He couldn't resist as he pressed his lips against hers, the euphoric world that entwined them as the amazing feeling coursed through his body. Oh, how he could kiss her for days on end and never tire. Each time he pressed himself to her, even with a hug, it was as if the gods smiled down upon him and gave him his own little happiness. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her fingers dug through his hair, sending an erotic chill through him, making the kiss become feverish and needy.

"Annalise." he managed to get, "Are you sure."

"Oui Mathias, je suis."

She crashed herself to him as she pulled a hot and needy kiss out of him, pulling him closer to her as the moment grew more exciting. He didn't want to push her too far, he wasn't sure what she had dabbled in let alone venture farther, but as the kiss deepened and the air around them became warmer, it was slowly coming out of his control. Her legs pressed against his sides as her back arched under him, making him mentally withhold himself just to hear a lusty moan from her throat. Oh, he wasn't going to be able to last long with that.

The sudden vibrations in his pocket killed everything that ran through his mind, well except adding rage to it.

"You have got to be fucking kissing me." he whined out.

"Best answer it." she chuckled.

"No, I want my moment with-"

"And you will have your moment once you answer the phone."

Curse her and being so cute when serious. Sitting up, he pulled the cruel device out as he shot her a look of determination, the other end coming to life.

"You had best have a good reason for-"

"Get to Sweden." was all he heard.

Mathias pulled the phone away, looking at the screen as the familiar bird was on the screen, "Uh Icy, what's going on?"

"Just get to Sweden." he repeated, "Olivia and I are on our way as we speak. The same for Tino and Valeriya."

"Alright Emil, I get it but what's-"

"Get your ass to Sweden. Now." was all that left the man as it went dead.

A strange pit in his stomach began to form as things didn't seem to add up to the call. He knew things were good last he spoke with Berwald, so what could it have been. Glancing back at Annalise, he saw the puzzlement in her eyes as she cocked her head at him in curiosity.

"Come on, you need to get dressed." he sighed, "We're heading to Sweden."

Never in his life did he think to see this. He couldn't move, wouldn't really. There was no energy or motion in him to do so. He wasn't alone either, Tino had a hand to his mouth as Emil watched as Olivia went to work, worry written upon her face as he heard Valeriya speaking to Annalise. So, what in the gods name happened to Trine?

Blood slipped past her red stained lips as she cried out in pain once more, making Berwald shake in both fear and anger. Olivia spoke softly as she moved the device around Trine's belly, checking over the twins as the woman shook and continued to bring up blood.

"There's the placenta for the boy, and there's the girl's. And both have strong heartbeats that I can get and seem to realize mommy's in distress. No tears or injury to the babies whatsoever. Seems it's just her Ber." Olivia stated to him as she moved to feel around the woman's body.

"What happened?" was all he could get out.

Berwald just shook his head, unable to utter a word as Trine let out another pained cry, just to see a trickle of red go down Berwald's nose.

Before he could move, Tino flew over to him, pulling the tissues out and handing them to him, yet he was stone cold. Tino looked at him and then to the two of them, questions filling the man's eyes.

"Berwald." Olivia nearly shouted, finally breaking the man, "You're bleeding too. What happened?"

Quiet, pained whimpers filled the air as he took the tissues, "I don't know. We were talking like normal, feeling Roffe and Ragna move around. And then she just dropped."

"Nothing else?"

Berwald just shook his head as he pulled Trine closer to him. Footfalls echoed the home as the shouts of papa came to them all, only two for that source. Peter and Erland came to view, huffing and puffing as they held phone within their hand and pure hurt and anger written on their faces.

"It's Genesis!" Peter yelled, "Auntie Juliet had it happen too Papa. Arthur flew her back to England as fast as possible."

"How can that be?" Emil demanded from him.

"They are attacking Cities and Capitals around the world that have them." Erland replied, "They are attacked multiple nations. That's what momma is having happen to her."

"Herranjumala." Tino gasped out, "It's a terrorist attack."

Dear gods, how was that possible? There wasn't a way that it was, but the shudder and groan of pain gave light to the truth that was before them.

"Whatever it is, she needs absolute rest. Plenty of fluids and nourishment." Olivia commanded to them, "Berwald, it would be best to take her to bed and have her rest in there."

The man didn't argue as he hoisted her against him, making his way to their bedroom as Olivia and the boys followed. Hums filled the air as gentle Ukrainian filled the room, looking over, he saw why. Mathias darted over to Annalise as Valeriya tried to get her to calm down yet barely made any headway.

"Annalise." he called to her, "Annalise it's me, hey."

Her hums got louder as she started to rock slightly. He gave a small nod to Valeriya, asking for one on one with her. With a hand to his shoulder, the woman made her way to Tino and Emil as he tried to break Annalise out of her slowly forming meltdown.

"Annalise, stop its ok. Hey, look at me, look at me please." he tried to get in to her.

His hands rubbed her arms as he tried to get closer to her, "Hey, hey, hey. Annalise, come on its Mathias. Please, focus on me please. Come on I know you can, please Annalise."

Her humming grew quieter as her rocking nearly stilled, her hands still tight to her ears as her eyes were closed shut. Only then, did he take her one hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he had her knuckles meet the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Focus on me Annalise, come on." he tried again, "It's me, your goofy King. Focus on me."

Finally, she stopped, her eyes opening and looking at him as relief filled him all too soon, "Why did it happen? What's wrong with the babies and Trine?"

"Nothing's wrong with the babies sweetheart, they're healthy and ok." Mathias replied, fearing how she'd reacts to the truth, "And what happened to Trine was a terrorist attack by Genesis."

"How is that possible?"

Something he wasn't sure if the Bonnefoy's taught her or not was now laying on his lap like an open invitation, "She could feel Stockholm being attacked. It's something that happens with all personifications Annalise."

Her eyes widened in fear as she took in his words, "Will it happen to me?"

Trine's pained, shaken body filled his mind as it slowly changed to Annalise. He prayed in his heart that it would never get that far to her, never for anything like that. She was too fragile for it.

"I pray that it never does."

"So, it can." Panic laced her voice.

"No Annalise no. She is fully Stockholm and felt it for that, you are still you and not yet Copenhagen. But even then, it won't happen to you."

"Don't lie to me Mathias." Tears filled her eyes as he tried to comfort her, "Don't do that when you know the truth as I do."

He pressed his forehead to hers as his hands gripped hers tightly, "I will do everything in my power to never let that happen."

Annalise gave a small nod as a thought came to his head. Pulling away, he pulled off the sweatshirt and handed to her. She gave a confused look as he placed it on her head, making her put on the piece.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer honestly, ok?" he stated as he gain a small nod from her, "Good, so what are you wearing now?"

"Your sweatshirt."

"What's it feel like?"

"Soft and warm, like you."

"How does it fit?"

"Good, like you are holding me."

"And smell?"

"Just like you."

"Alright then. I want you to think that every time you feel like the world is rushing you as I go and help Berwald and the others, ok?"

"But what about Kitty and Lukas?"

Oh, that wasn't something he was ready to hear.

"I actually agree." he heard Olivia enter the room, "Those three aren't here and if it's happening to them all then it's hit them and I should check them over."

"There's no need." Emil stated, a hint of hurt and upset lining his words.

"What do you mean?" Valeriya asked.

Tino broke the tension that began to build with the truth, "A little bit ago, Lukas found a spy of Genesis in his nation. We all had a meeting about it and it came to surface that his leaders were thinking of making peace with them. Well, Lukas wasn't having any of that. Before we knew it, there was a strong wall of ice and snow with dangerous winds blowing around the whole nation, isolating itself from everyone on the outside. We knew Lukas dabbled in magic, but never thought it would be like that."

"So, Kitty and Anja?" he heard Annalise's voice slightly quiver.

"Are within the barrier. Until this war is over, I don't think we'll see much of the three of them." Emil replied, trying to tone his voice down for her.

Valeriya and Olivia went off on a spell of questions as Annalise seemed to just sink into the couch as she pulled his sweatshirt closer. He hated seeing this, everything seeming to fall apart as it was just becoming normal and family-like. A sudden slam of a door caught his attention as everyone spilled themselves out. Heading down the hall, he saw the large man leaning against the wall, his fist in tight balls to the point his nails were cutting his palm.

"Berwald?" he said to him, "You need me to do anything?"

Silence was the reply as Berwald spun on his heels, making his way towards the others as that look crossed his face. Oh, that one, the one that most feared when seeing the hulking man walk the street and for him, it was the face of the Viking that meant business when his own was hurt or worse.

"Berwald." he tried to grab his attention as the man pushed by him, "Røvhul!"

The Swede spun around as daggers left his eyes, piercing him in the stomach. Yet Mathias didn't back down, he couldn't, not now.

"I'm here to help, tell me what you want out."

"I will do it."

"No man, you are staying here-"

"Din dåre!" the man's voice echoed the hall, "Did you not see what they did? Did you not see Trine? They nearly cost me my wife and children. There is no force on this Earth or even in Valhalla that will hold me back, so stay out of my-"

"Trine and your twins are the force, dick." Mathias spat, "Do you think it was easy seeing the woman I'm used to being just as cheery as Valeriya laying in pain as blood came out of her? Hell, she slapped the hell out of me for just speaking low of myself one day, seeing that is killing me. Not only for her and you and your kids but for Annalise."

The man was silent as Mathias felt the need to continue, "I had to break her away from a meltdown after she saw Trine. Nothing was harder than that. I know it hurts you but at least you understand, fuck I even understand. But Annalise, I had to prove that nothing will happen to her, even though I will never fully know and she knows that shit. She can read me like a book, fuck finished said book and reread it twice more while I barely got to the fourth chapter of a hundred-piece book. She's still sitting upon that couch of yours, shaking like crazy all wrapped up in my sweatshirt, terrified that horrible things will happen to her. I know she's thinking it, she doesn't have to tell me that I know."

He paused, finally seeing the man calm down and take in his words, "Stockholm and the cities need Sweden, as do I. I trust you to keep your eye on her with the girls while Emil, Tino and I fix this. Please Berwald."

Mathias waited for what felt like forever, Annalise floating in his mind as the vision of Trine and knowledge of Genesis roared in his head, making him feel slightly weaker than before.

"Take my naval fleet, advance with the Axis and Allies for they will be ready to fight as well." Berwald stated, "And I'll watch over Annalise."

With a sigh, Mathias gave a salute to his friend, "Thank you and you have my honor. These bastards won't know what hit them."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chaos. Complete and utter chaos surrounded her. This was different, scarier in fact as people were running and screaming around her. There seemed to be no end as she tried to escape. Blood splattered over the walls and buildings around her, the pristine white snow was slowly becoming a red river of impending death as the dark chuckle came to her ears. More screams filled the air as women and children ran by while men tried to stop the forces coming into the town._

 _Annalise couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried to will her body to, it was useless. The chuckle came to her again as a man hollered something in an old tongue just to be brought down with a heavy thud. The large ax protruded out of his torso as the one holding it step upon the body, removing the weapon as they moved closer. The hint of juniper tickled her nose as her eyes shot open, looking up to the face of the murderous man, just to sink back into the stained snow and scream._

"Annalise!" she heard someone yell at her.

Annalise shot upright in her bed as hands gripped onto her shoulders and a cool nose pressed itself against her hand. She glanced around, panic still running through her as she heard Mathias speaking to her. She tried to cover her ears as the strange buzzing came to her head and the low light somehow began to warp around as everything seemed to be distorted.

No, she was stronger than the breakdown, she had to be. She focused her mind as best as possible on Mathias and the memories she had gained in her new home of Denmark. Away from the cruel and judging eyes of the people she once called her own, including her family. Dinners with the Nordic family came to her head as laughs and merriment filled her head, speaking with the girls as they watched the children and waited for the boys to finish their meetings. Speaking so deeply to one another about their personal issues and gains, it was there in these nations she felt normal.

"Annalise." she heard Mathias say as his fingers gently caressed her arms.

"Mathias." she whispered, feeling the overwhelming moment fade away.

"It's alright, I'm here as Eirik is. It's ok, just a bad dream."

Looking up, she saw Mathias sitting before her, eyes full of worry as she focused back on him, "There you are. Started to worry me there."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Annalise sighed as she pulled her knees up, "For waking you."

"It's alright, although these nightmares are getting worse. Want to tell me what happens in them?"

She caught his gaze as the nightmare flamed to life in her head again, making her shudder and pull away from him, "No."

"Annalise?" his voice was full of worry, "Min elskede, are you ok?"

"Oui, fine. Just tired." she lied.

His face gave her the notion he knew she was lying, but wasn't willing to push her farther than needed. With defeat in his eyes, he kissed her head and walked out of the room as Eirik tagged behind. She tried to think positive but after the attack on the capitals and cities and seeing Trine like she did, she had nightmares every night. Each time she closed her eyes it was the same thing; a village being plundered and ravaged as people screamed around her just to see the man drive the ax into the ones trying to protect it. Yet this one was different. This time he had a face and it scared her to death.

Throwing her legs over the side, she made her way down stairs, hoping to catch him before his meeting that morning. That and she just wanted to feel him and know he was real. The moment she hit the kitchen entryway she knew he was up for a while, the sweet smells of breads and fruits came to her. Looking upon the table, she found the clear majority of the traditional rolls and jams sitting on the hard-wooden surface as he moved around the shelves. Guilt rolled through her, knowing that he worked hard on it and attempting to make it perfect for her and the fact she was lying to him didn't help.

"Hej Annalise." he spoke up, making her jump a little, "You can sit, it's all ready."

"You didn't have to cook for me."

"I know, I just wanted to and I was awake anyway. Nothing wrong with having a traditional Danish breakfast."

Annalise shrugged her way over to the table as she felt his eyes upon her. She knew he was worried and he had every right to be, there was so much going on around them that everything was becoming dangerous for her to even be out of the house without him or the others. Nightmares didn't help either.

She tried to ignore the thoughts screaming in her head as she ate the meal before her, doing her best to hide her discomfort but the hand upon her knee was her sign it was failing.

"Annalise?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really sure you're ok? I can forgo the meeting and stay here if you'd like. We can just sit around and talk like the other day or-"

"It's fine Mathias, really. The meeting is important and I know that, I just have to focus on myself that's all. I'll have Eirik with me all day and I'll practice dancing and sew some stuff up for the boys and Trine while you're gone."

She finally looked at him and within his eyes she felt a stinging pain in her heart, for within those blues she could tell he seemed wounded. She wasn't sure if it was his pride or love, but it was there before her, practically screaming at her.

"Please Mathias. I'll be fine." she tried to reassure him.

With a heavy sigh, he dismissed himself as he readied to leave. Annalise tried to focus on eating more, trying to keep positive in his gaze as she willed her fear away. In truth, she really wanted Mathias to stay and be with her, to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. Hell, she would even take on his tickling to just smile, but the thought of Trine and what Genesis kept her mind steady, and her nightmare. Before she knew it, a warm kiss came to her cheek as he gave her a quick hug, and she couldn't contain herself. She jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him, hearing him gasp in shock as his own finally encased her.

"Min elskede, are you sure you are ok?" he asked, whispering lightly as he tucked his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder, "You're shaking and starting to seriously worry me."

"Just come back to me, ok?" was all she could muster up.

He moved to look at her, his blues looking into her, "Is that what that dream is about? Are you afraid that I won't come back?"

"Sort of."

"Oh Annalise." he pulled her into another tight hug, "Why didn't you say so, you know I'd never leave you."

She couldn't answer him, just holding him was keeping her grounded enough, "Look, how about this, I'll go to the meeting but I won't stay for the whole thing. I'll just deliver the basics on Berwald's behalf and then I'm back home and we can do whatever you want, ok?"

Looking up at him, she saw the small glint of happiness sparkling in his eyes as she finally smiled, "Oui, I'd like that."

"Then it's a deal." he said pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, "I'll be back soon. Je t'aime."

"Jeg elsker dig også."

"Hey." he beamed, "You're Danish is getting better."

"I do have a good teacher." she smiled, "Now go before you are late."

With one final kiss, he was gone. She watched as he pulled from the drive and on his way to the main building, and then the nightmare came back. She saw it all once again as she dropped to her knees, feeling Eirik lean up against her, snuggling and trying to get her to snap back. But this was different. It wasn't the usual dreams of the women of his past, the woman she loved watching him interact with past encounter and such, no this was much worse.

Gathering Eirik in her arms, she buried her face in his sweet fur as the vision of the man came back, making her choke on a sob as it tried to escape. He wasn't fully wrong about her nightmares pertaining to him, he just wasn't what he thought he was.

"Oh Eirik, what do I tell him?" she asked as he licked her tears away, "How can I tell Mathias the man I saw killing all those people was him?"

She felt like the world was crumbling in on her as she tried to find up and down in a sideways world. It didn't make sense, it downright terrified her as she saw that grin on his face as he made his way over to her. He didn't look like her Mathias nor act like him, but it was him. Nobody smiled like him, nobody had those beautiful eyes and silky hair, nobody laughed or smelled like him either. There was no one else.

Trying to rid her mind of the onslaught of images, she tried to work on the small machine as her papers lined the wall, her next projects and ideas for clothing and more. The need of Mathias's comfort as well came to her, making her slip on one of his button-ups as she went right to work. Somehow the man's clothing was a godsend for her, it was almost like a cloak of protection she needed.

Eirik let out a low growl as he lowered his head, his stance strong and protective, "Eirik, what's wrong?"

He continued the low growl as it gained depth and frequency as he began to slowly move to the door. Now Annalise was worried, something was bothering her boy and Mathias wasn't here to see what was going on. The last time he did this was the poor postal worker came to the door, even though not fully grown it took Mathias holding him back as she grabbed the package from the shaken man. She wondered if he taught Eirik a little too well after that, but now, she was thankful he did.

"Eirik, sit." she waited as his bottom was upon the floor, "Daek."

She moved to the doorway, looking down the stairs and waited. There was no noise or movement that she saw of yet he was growling like mad still. Looking down once more, she gained the courage to go down below.

"Eirik, kom."

The dog followed, taking lead as he scoped out the room like Mathias had taught him. Now she was shivering, her body wracked with nerves and fear as the quiet home seemed even more daunting than before. It felt like an eternity when Eirik finally came back to her side, resting his paw on her leg letting her know she was ok.

"Ok then, just my imaginat-"

Eirik turned and let out a vicious bark and growl as he darted behind her. Annalise tried to see what he freaked out over but the shout of pain was all she needed to know. Looking up, she saw a man attempting to pry off Eirik's grip as she backed away from the door.

"Get the girl!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

A hand came over her mouth as an arm encased her in an iron grip, making her panic fly. Annalise fought him as she screamed against the gloved hand, making it as difficult as possible for them to do anything.

"I thought the blind one was bad, she's worse." the man tried to hold her down.

"Wanna trade?" the other shouted as Eirik launched himself to the other arm.

She tried to fight him off, what little Mathias did teach her she used on him, yet he was much bigger than her or Mathias. The more she fought the man, the more her world began to be too much for her. She felt it coming, tried to get it to stop but fighting for her life and hearing Eirik's attacks was sending her into an overwhelming state. The noises became distorted as their faces seemed odd as the colors became too bright and defined; she wanted to run, to get the quiet but there was no way for her to escape.

A high pitch cry filled the room as she saw Eirik drop to the ground. Panic settled in her as she saw the man he attacked repeatedly hit Eirik with something, and Annalise lost it. She tried to get to him, to stop the hurt he was going through, to just protect him like he protected her. Tears poured from her as she screamed at him to stop, begged and pleaded for it all to end.

"Woman, enough!" was the last thing she heard as a blinding white pain ravaged her head.

She couldn't move. Couldn't fight. Couldn't even utter a sound as something seemed to trickle down her face. The men began to argue over something as her world blurred and slowly filled with white noise, for everything to fully go dark.

He was a worried wreck, all morning she ran through his head. There was something there and she wasn't speaking what it was. It was in her eyes, she didn't realize that but he could see it. And he knew it was him. The whole thing was about him, each one that she had it involved him because every time she did, she would look at him in fear. It tore him apart, seeing her look at him that way. What bothered him most was what caused it.

"You alright?"

"Hvad?"

Tino looked at him harder, "What's wrong? You have been staring at the same page for fifteen minutes."

"Oh." he stammered, "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. If Lukas was here, he'd let you have it." Emil warned.

"Yea, well Lukas and Berwald aren't here now, are they?"

"Attitude much."

"Mathias, what's wrong. This is not like you." Tino questioned.

He didn't really know what to say to them, but a deep worry came to his mind, "Did...did either of your girls...dream of our Viking years?"

Silence befell the table as wide eyes met his. The mention of Vikings wasn't taboo but the memories of some of their actions led to think it.

"Not that I'm aware of." Emil spoke up, "Olivia doesn't speak much about her visions or past. I just let her go."

"And Valeriya hasn't mentioned them but if I remember, Trine and Kitty did. Why do you ask?"

He sighed, "I think she has. After Trine and the attacks, Annalise has had nightmares almost every night. I've woken to blood curdling screams for the last few nights and I'm starting to really worry. She won't say what's in them but I can see it in her eyes. The way she looks at me, it's total fear. The only time I saw that was...well you get my point."

"It's possible. Kitty had the death of Toril, Annalise could be dreaming of one-"

"I never had a woman like Lukas did then. Well I did just not what I would call that. If Annalise is seeing those years where I attacked villages and did horrendous things, no wonder she won't look at me."

"You can't be certain of that Mathias." Emil stated, "Just because she has a nightmare doesn't mean that it's your past."

"True but what else-"

"Herre Køhler!"

Mathias turned around to see a young man panting at the door, giving a weak salute as the papers within his hand shook. "There has been an incident at your home."

His mind went blank as he continued to speak yet he heard nothing. His mind whirled as the deafening tone noise filled his head, making it harder to hear them all. Words flew by Tino, Emil and the man yet he caught nothing as his body moved to the door. He swore he could hear them call back for him, yet he continued forward. From walking, to jogging, to full on sprinting, he was running to where he was needed. He didn't remember getting in the car or the other two following him to his house, he didn't remember the drive or seeing what was in his way, he was lucky he remembered getting out of his car to see the police walking around in the light snow covered ground. Murmurs of what they found and how bad it was sending him on a frenzy.

"Mathias." he heard Tino from behind.

A hand grasped his arm, "Look, we'll find her. She's gotta be here."

A pained cry filled the air as two people looked over something to his side. Moving to look, he saw Eirik bloodied and beaten as the people tried to patch him up. Horror filled him, knowing the truth that was there, written in broad red letters upon the snow. The snow. His gaze went towards the wooden side of his home as the line of a pure blood trail led him away.

"Mathias don't be stupid." he heard Emil warn, "Mathias!"

He was gone, following the red line into the woods. Hoping. Praying. It was like a cruel, evil horror movie was playing before him and he had to way to stop it, until the trail stopped cold. He paused, looking around the open spot he found trails of boots as it seemed a scuffle ensued as the large stain was where she laid. Yet only two left the woods. No blood or trail of anything anywhere but before his feet.

"Nej." he finally got out. "Nei, nej, nej."

He looked around once more, hoping to see something of her, anything. As he looked back at the blood, his eyes found something glittering in the snow. Diving his hand in, his fingers meet the cool metal of a bracelet. Lifting it to his eye, his heart burst, knowing what it was.

Mathias's knees met with cold wetness as he dropped, holding the metal piece close to his chest. It couldn't have been but it was. Upon the little metal plate was the iconic puzzle piece ribbon as her name and condition were written in bold letters, he read it repeatedly until he couldn't even make out the ribbon over his tears.

"Annalise I'm sorry." he whispered to the medical bracelet.

He tried to hold it together, knowing that she was somewhere in Denmark, waiting for him like some of the others. But in his mind, he failed her in every way possible. He felt his blood rush as Old Norse echoed through his head, spiking an adrenaline he thought died off years ago. He knew what he was going to do, and his ax was stored away for just that moment.

Looking at the piece once more, his mind was made. He pushed all civilized manners he had, everything he strove to be gone as the Viking within came to surface. Only then did he let out his emotions, with a pent-up battle cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold. That's what she was. And scared. Absolutely terrified to be exact, yet she stayed silent. It was hard to fathom how it happened yet there she was in the strange site that Mathias had shown her before, shivering in the cold as she listened to the world around her. It was growing tougher as her mind raced, the searing pain in her head didn't help either but it's all she could do. Focus. Focus on the environment and what was around her, focus on her thoughts and mind as she tried to will the breakdown that was slowly coming, but of all, her mind focused on Mathias.

She looked over the snow-covered area, wondering how far she could go and who would find her. Another violent shiver hit her body as her teeth clattered together, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to stay warm. How she wanted to be home, away from the nightmare she was in, wrapped in Mathias's arms and Eirik laying by them. Yet the vision itself clouded over as darkness took over. The man she loved was no longer him as the nightmare filled her head and Eirik's dead body was pressed into her hands.

Annalise threw open her eyes choking back a sob that wanted to escape. It was getting harder for her to stay focused and not be lost within the cold or her overestimation. The vision crossed her mind once more as she shook in fear, worry, and hurt.

"Please." she whispered to herself, "Please let them be ok. Let Eirik be alright and Mathias the man I know. God don't let him be my nightmare, I beg you."

The snow-covered land gave no heed of an answer as she felt the salty droplets fall, "Please Mathias, where are you? I'm scared, I need you. Mathias please."

Silence was her reply until the crunch of footfalls in the snow echoed the open land, making rounds around the large circle fortress.

"How fucking hard is it to find a woman in a bright red shirt out in the middle of snow covered middle of fucking nowhere?" someone complained.

"We wouldn't be searching if someone didn't bludgeon her like they did." another replied.

"She was a pain in the ass."

"What was that chain that broke off?" another voice asked.

"A medical alert band." a sharper voice replied, this one seeming to be the one in charge, "From what we gathered, she's on the spectrum."

"So, what disease is that?"

"It isn't." he smacked the man, "She's autistic."

"Oh, so a Rain Man."

"Rain Man?" the first man asked.

"You people in far out countries need to watch more American television."

"Boys!" the leader yelled, "Now is not the time. We have to find the girl or Thales has our asses."

A jumble of yeas left them as their voices grew quieter, moving away from her hiding spot. She couldn't stay like that for long, they'd find her in no time and then god knows what they'd do to her. Waiting just a moment longer, she moved herself from the small indent in the raised wall base, looking around her as she saw no one in sight. Looking back, she could see the old museum and the homes, all she could do was pray she made it unnoticed. She darted out of her spot, feet frozen and fingers numb but pure adrenaline kept her moving. Until a solid arm caught her.

"Nej!" she shouted, hitting the man, "Nej!"

"Got her boys!" he cackled over her protest.

Annalise tried to break his grip, from clawing, to punching and kicking, nothing worked on the towering man as the others came into view. Hand's touched her hair and face as they looked her over, double checking things and speaking to one another over her. She threw herself around, dropping to the ground and throwing herself at them, anything to get them away.

"Knock it off!" the one gripped her hair, yanking it back.

She tried not to show pain or weakness, but the sharp angle her neck was cranked in and the debilitating headache, it was getting harder. A hand came to her chin, squeezing it painfully as she tried to look at the source.

"Now, you are going to be a good little girl and behave, yes?" the man said, his breath heavy with sickening stench, "And maybe we'll be good to you."

She couldn't move, the wave rolling down her spine as her head spun was all the proof that she had that the breakdown was near. She tried to find places within the old Viking Fortress yet there was nothing there.

Annalise felt her jaw bone creak as he squeezed it once more, "But before we leave, maybe we'll put that pretty mouth to work. Did the Dane deflower his capital?"

Panic roared through her body as he inched closer to her, she tried to push him away, avoid his nasty glare as they all laughed at her.

"Hey look and untouched woman." the one spoke as his lips peeled over his crooked stained teeth, "This will be fun."

"Nej!" Annalise yelled as her foot connected to the man's groin and nailing the other as well.

She somehow managed to slip from the other man's grip, darting her way over to the village set up, knowing things about the place that most wouldn't, including its weapons. The end was close, she just had to pass the stone walls and- two arms wrapped around her once more, shouting to the others as she fought for freedom.

"Dammit you fool, quit playing." the leader said as he hauled her back, "If we use her, we do it quick and get the fill before Thales gets pissy because we're late.

She was thrown back to the original man that held her, just for the lead to look at her and grin, "Besides, it's always the one in charge to go first."

Anger coiled in her belly as her nerves and courageousness acted before her conscious mind. Looking him dead in the eye, she spat in his face and headbutted him back into the snow. The laughter of the men took him off guard as his eyes narrowed on her. A stinging sensation claimed her cheek as he stood over her and muttered incoherent words.

Dear lord not now, Annalise looked around as colors morphed and blended with their faces as they became misshapen and grotesque, their voices falling in and out like a roller coast on its hills. It happened. The meltdown came and she couldn't control it. She tried to cover her ears as she shut her eyes, doing anything to ease it away.

"Now look what you did, you broke her boss." a distorted voice came to her head.

Annalise wanted to shrink away, to disappear in the snow and never be found. For a moment, she was free until she noticed she was airborne. Cold snow hit her back as the breath in her lungs became trapped in the sudden drop she had, that was until a body covered her own. She pushed them away, trying to keep her world together as she fought for her life.

For a moment, it was gone. The meltdown suddenly disappeared as she heard the women of her dreams speak softly to her, erasing the bad as she finally gained the moment to fight back. And fight back she did.

"Oi boss, where'd Joe go?"

"I'm busy." he grunted above her.

A sudden thump came to her ears as her head turned to find the source, only to scream in horror. No more than a few feet away was a decapitated head, staring blankly at her and the man attempting to have her. Shout filled the air as she tried to scurry away as the meltdown came back. Shouts and hollers echoed her head, just like in the dream as screams of pain joined in. The dream, her nightmare, could it?

Looking over as her head was spinning, she saw it. Her nightmare a reality as she looked over at the battle with wide eyes. The men tried to fight him, but they were no match. Each hit they'd make, he'd deliver a swing of the battle ax at them, hitting one or more as more men came to view. Annalise couldn't look away, there he was. Mathias. Anger and hatred written upon his face as he swung the piece at them all, taking off limbs and more. He showed no mercy, no remorse as he flew at them. He used the ax as a shield at points as he pulled out a sword to add to the mix.

It was him before her, and she couldn't make her mind if she was relieved or mortified. The man fighting wasn't her sweetheart that kissed her goodnight every evening, nor the man that made her smile when she was down or having a moment. He was dangerous, vicious, and murderous.

Sharp pain came to her head as someone lifted her up by her hair, "Come on, you bitch!"

Annalise screamed out in pain and fear, catching Mathias's attention. She watched as he reached around his back, pulling a long blade out and with pristine aim, he threw the piece and hit the man dragging her in the chest. She dropped to the ground, hearing him give that victorious laugh as he did in the nightmare. She moved away from the bodies and bloodshed, the world too much on her as her hands found her ears. She tried to drown it out, tried to make it all go away, but as she watched him fight the men, it was getting harder as one finally stood alone.

The nightmare blended with reality as the man pleaded for his life, yet Mathias gave no care as he lifted the ax above his head and drove it into the man's chest. And that was enough for Annalise. She screamed, scream out in fear and pain, screamed out in worry and hurt, just screamed. Juniper came to her as gentle hands touched her arms, gently pulling her hands from her ears.

"Annalise!" she heard her name, "Annalise!"

Opening her eyes, she saw him before her. The Viking in her nightmare was standing before her, blood splattered all over him as he gazed down upon her, "Nej!"

"Annalise it's me."

"Nej! Nej!"

"Listen to me, it's me, your-"

"Nej!"

She didn't give him a moment, couldn't in her mind as she tried to figure out how it was possible. She wanted everything back, hell she'd take France back even, if she didn't have to live the nightmare again.

"Annalise, please. Listen to me!" he shouted, his hands tight upon her arms.

She looked up at him as fear still swelled in her belly, she back away as fast as she could, keeping her hands clasped to her ears, "Nej."

His emotions changed, they were no longer the reasoning man she normally saw, but the one that was hurt, "It's me, isn't it? You dreamed-"

He was cut short as the man that gained his blade knocked him to the ground, the very same blade sticking out of Mathias's back. Annalise screamed as she saw him hit the ground, blood seeping from the new wound upon his back. She tried to go to him but the man grabbed a hold of her.

"Come on, you caused enough trouble for me." he said hauling on her.

"Nej!" she screamed, praying her words would reach him, "Nej! Nej, non! Non!"

Every shout she gave, seemed to be futile as the man dragged her away from Mathias. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was to be with him and Eirik and the girls and the rest of the boys and they all spoke happily to one another as they awaited the twin's arrival, it couldn't end this way. She pulled away from him, doing whatever she could to get to Mathias as he grabbed a hold of her once more. It was then she saw Mathias move his arm, trying to lift himself up as his eyes found hers. She reached out towards him, silently pleading for him to get up and then one thing came to mind. His name. Annalise gathered as much breath as she could, her eyes staying on his as she let it all out.

"Mathias!"

She screamed his name, the same way on the party and all those nights of her nightmare. It was one of the ways it seemed to snap him awake. And did it work. The man holding her let out a pained shout as he dropped her to the ground. She moved away as a fight ensued behind her, grunts from blows and the metal clang filled her ears as it continued. Looking back, she saw Mathias swinging the ax at the man as he skillfully dodged the heavy piece, and he tried to get Mathias's arms.

Annalise wasn't sure what to be around the two of them, there were so many emotions coursing through her that it was hard to focus. The fight between them seemed to last forever until Mathias's foot gave out from under him making Annalise reach out for him. Somehow, he adverted the man's blow and pulled the ax back up, striking her arm in the process. She reeled back, gripping her left hand to her chest as the pain rocketed through her arm.

"Annalise!"

She looked over to him, his eyes full of fear and worry, yet deep behind them she could tell he was mortified. He hurt her.

"Mathias look out!"

Before her eyes, the man pinned Mathias to the ground as he lost focus on the fight. The blade was just inches away from his throat as the man tried his damnedest to press it into him. A strange whirl of courage filled her as she saw him in distress; ignoring the pain in her arm, she grabbed hold of the ax he used on them all.

Readying the heavy piece in her hands, she glared at her target, "Ikke mit Mathias!"

A sickening thud echoed the land as the man gasped and choked upon the wound she delivered him. The body rolled over as Mathias pushed him off, looking at what had happened. Reality came crashing in on Annalise, she killed a man. Not an accident or such but cold-blooded, stuck-an-ax-in-his-back killed a man. She looked down at her hands, seeing the tint of red upon them as she tried to swim out of the turmoil of her mind.

"Annalise!" she felt a pair of hands grip her arms as she tried to rid the image. "Annalise it's me, Mathias."

Her eyes glanced up to see the nightmare lit before her, she backed away from him, feeling the overwhelming fear fill her, "Nej!"

"Annalise, please it's me!" she heard Mathias call out, trying to calm her, "It's your goofy king. Vær så venlig, kæreste."

She couldn't look at him, as much as she wanted to the nightmare controlled her thoughts. She just wanted it all to end, to wake from the hell before her as hands grasped her arms again, "Nej! Rør mig ikke!"

She watched Mathias back away from her, fear and hurt laying in his features, "Annalise?"

She tried. She tried so damn hard to focus on the man before her but all she could see was the one from the nightmare, everything around her reminded her of it. The screams of the people and the dark smile that curved his face, it was driving her mad.

"My god, you did. You saw my Viking years."

The nightmare faded away as her mind came to focus on him, his face, his stance, his emotions, all written before her as he looked back at the devastation before them. She watched as his eyes moved back and forth between her and the scene before them, filling to the brim with realization and tears.

"Annalise...I...I... Ann..."he stammered on and off again, "I didn't...I... didn't mean...to."

She felt herself shiver of fear and cold as his worried eyes landed back on her, just to see him crumble. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Never had she seen him portray weakness in any real form. Guilt, yes, but weakness? She watched as he dropped to his knees, sinking into the snow that surrounded them as shaky breaths left his trembling body. It was then she heard the sob that escaped his throat, the pain and sorrow he felt at that moment expressing itself to the world.

"Mathias?" she whispered, lowing her hands down to her sides.

"It's all my fault."

"Hvad?"

"Det må du undskylde." he cried out, "Det må du meget undskylde!"

"Mathias." watching him unfold before her was breaking away the nightmare more and more as Sophia, Inge, and Karen spoke within her head, demanding her to listen to him and to have him speak.

"I didn't mean any of it, I swear!" he sobbed out, "The power behind it all, it felt amazing and it was like a drug that I couldn't stop. I hurt so many people, people that even cared for me then yet I stepped all over them."

Annalise struggled not to run over to him and hold him, to pull him close and tell him that it was alright. Yet, she waited for him to finish.

"I hurt my friends, my brothers. My raids and people even got Toril killed. That was one of the times I paused, seeing Lukas after the fact and hearing him speak to me was like a slap in the face. Yet I still couldn't stop. I'm sorry you had to see that Annalise."

His body shook with every heavy breath he took as he continued to speak, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. None of you deserved it, you all stood there for me when I didn't deserve it. I was a fool for everything and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt any of you. Det må du undskylde. Det må du meget undskylde!"

The more she listened the more she realized that it wasn't just her he was asking for forgiveness, it was the whole Nordics. There wasn't a blood thirty Viking anymore, just the man she knew and wanted to comfort. Dashing over to him, she threw herself in the snow before him as she pulled him to her, embracing him as tight as she could until his own arms wrapped around her, crying into her chest.

"It's ok, Mathias, it's ok." she soothed to him, "It'll be ok now. You can tell them what you just told me once we get back home."

The fire before him gave no comfort after what had happened. She was waiting for him in the freezing cold for over twenty-four hours and once he did find her, he saw nothing but red as he tore apart all the men in his way of her. Only then did he realize what he had done before her. Her cries filled his mind as she screamed at him not to touch her just ripped at his heart. He was a savage before her. A cold-blooded, ruthless, dirty, barbaric, scoundrel of a man, and he didn't deserve to have her fix him up.

He winced slightly as she placed the cold gel on his back, attempting to clean the wound from the knife, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Still am." was her reply as she wrapped him up.

He was so blind to her actions beforehand; the fear was there. It was there every time she had that damn nightmare of him and he didn't try to do a damn thing about it.

"There. All done."

With a sigh, he moved himself away, watching her as she cleaned up the spot and looked back at him, "Thank you. I'll...I'll uh...I'll let you be then."

All he could see was her tear ridden face as she looked at him in horror, he couldn't focus on her or anything in that matter, just the need to drown his sorrows away. A hand grasped his own, jolting him back down to the floor. Deep blue met jade green as she was face to face with him, worry lying deep within those gorgeous eyes.

"Mathias?" her voice rang in his head.

It awed him how the only thing that didn't change with her was the way she spoke his name, the French still lying in her tongue as she called to him again.

"Mathias, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me!" she scolded him, "I am not a child, do not treat me as such that I won't understand feelings or what ponders your head."

That was a first from her, she never was brash like that, let alone demanding. He wasn't sure where to start off on it, there was so much going through his mind that it was hard to just pick one thing. The gentle caress of her hands to his face shocked him momentarily as they traced down his neck and wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him to the bosom of her chest where his head finally laid. The steady rhythm of her heart lulled him as his mind slowed down.

"I hurt you. Worse than the party. I did horrible things in my past and never once did I tell you of them. I didn't think that you would see them, dreaming and learning of Sophia, Karen, and Inge I just pushed it aside. But gods was I wrong. I didn't even try and push you like I normally would have to speak to me, I just let you alone and it's my fault that you were so scared. You saw a hell I wanted to protect you from, to never live what I had done to so many people."

He felt himself shudder against her as his past flashed before his eyes, the bloodshed he created and the hurt he inflicted on his brothers was hell in his mind.

"It's past Mathias, that's where it lays." she spoke sweetly to him, "So my question is, have you learned from it? Did you repeat your past once more?"

His head shot up from its resting place, "Nej, never. I did whatever I could to protect them and show them that I was sorry for what happened and what I did. I told them that I'd always be there no matter what happened. Hell, even with Trine and Katyusha's change, I was the one that pretty much slapped them back to reality."

"Then you worry over nothing." she gave him a small kiss as she continued, "I will admit, at first it was hard to decipher what was real and not, but when I saw you defeat all of them and then ask for forgiveness, I knew that the Viking I saw was gone. Instead he changed to be a great and noble man that I care for more than anything."

"Really?" damn he felt like a little kid at that moment, looking at her wide-eyed and wondrous.

"Ja, really Mathias. I'm glad to call you my king and I being your queen." she smiled at him.

He couldn't say a word, there wasn't a need to really. They had spoken all that was needed between them and the incident that had occurred. Settling back upon her breasts, he sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around her, hearing a sweet melody coax him to sleep as her chest vibrated with the tune. Her words echoed in his head, knowing she was right and that there was so much more for them than believed. Only time would tell what would come next.


	10. Chapter 10

The candy red chiffon stood out as the white silk strip accented the piece in just the right spots. The light flowing skirt was colored, except for the front panel, just opposite of the top as she glanced over the small accented coins with his coat of arms within them. It was simple, elegant and well, sexy. Adjusting pieces that seemed loose or uneven, she checked herself over again, hoping everything would go as planned. Becoming Copenhagen hadn't changed much to herself unlike she thought it would, only difference was his constant worry and work, and that wasn't going to do.

"You planned this for days Annalise, don't chicken out now." she pep talked herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair lightly.

With one final glance over, she left the comfort of her room as she slowly walked to his office, knowing his nose would be stuck in papers and more as she tried to keep the tinkering and jingling of the skirt quiet. Slipping into the room, she saw him sitting there as one hand flew upon the papers and the other perching his head up. Stress permeated off him as she got closer, the tension slowly getting to her as she willed it away and focused on her goal. Once behind him, she gently draped her arms over his shoulders as she leaned against him.

"What are you doing, skat?"

"Looking over the review the government brought up for the boarders."

"Anything new?"

"Not really, still looking for others as Genesis decided to be dicks."

She sighed against him, feeling the tension in his shoulders, "You need to relax."

"I am."

"Are not Mathias." she squeezed his shoulders, "I can feel it."

"I'll be alright."

"Nej, you are going to relax and I'm going to help you do so."

"Oh, how you plan that?" he looked up at her, his hand gracing her arm as it hit a bangle, "What are you..."

He drifted off as he came to realize what she had put on for him, speechless nonetheless, such a strange sight it was. Backing away a bit, she gave a small twirl as the familiar jingle of the coins clattered together as the skirt flared out slightly with her hair.

"Like?"

Wide blue eyes practically ate her alive as they skimmed up and down her body, "Wow."

"Wow what?" she giggled.

"Wow. Wow, wow, wow." he repeated as a puff of air left his lips, "It's, wow. That's what. It's very...pretty."

"You stalled on pretty." she teased him, giving her hips a small bounce, just to see his eyed grow wider.

"It is Annalise." he assured her as he muttered under his breath, "And my flag's colors and style."

"The coins are also the Danish Coat of Arms."

"Hvad?" she nodded to him, "When did you do this?"

"Earlier this week, wanted to surprise you and help you relax."

"You were in here earlier, weren't you?"

She smiled as she held up the small remote to the stereo of his, "Not for long though. So, since you have seen me perform ballet in front of you, why not I do this one as well?"

He tried to stammer out words as inaudible uhs and ahs left his gaping mouth, Annalise giggled at his current state as the familiar tune came to be heard. With a flick of her wrists, she began the mesmerizing dance. Bouncing her hips to the beat of the drums, she swayed to the fluidity of the song, remembering what Khilana had spoken with her the night before. She did it all, from shimmying her hips, whipping her hair around as she shook her bosom, to dropping to her knees as rolling her belly. Everything that the woman had taught her in France and the quick crash course she gave her all flowed out as she danced to the familiar beat of Yearning.

Quickly glancing over, Annalise suppressed a chuckle as she witnessed Mathias, one hand white-knuckling the arm of the chair and his other near his mouth as his index and middle knuckles rested between his gritting teeth, his eyed full of desire and lust as he watched everything she did to entice him. It worked, everything she wanted to do was working. The tempo sped up just slightly and as it did, she moved closer to him, watching his spine stiffen and body go ridged.

This was exciting, her own body grew warmer knowing how much it was turning him on before her. Watching him fight the want to touch and have her was exotic, like a lion on the hunt for its mate. Well, that's what this was. She was the lioness in heat, baiting the lion to her. Finally, the song fell to its last melodic tune and she gracefully stopped before him, hearing him pant lightly as his eyes soaked her up.

"Wow."

"Wow what Mathias?"

"Well, uh...it was very...um...well...pretty and um...and... I uh..." he stammered out as she moved closer to him.

"What's the matter Mathias?" she purred, god she hoped Brie was right about all this. "Distracted."

"More than that." he replied as his hand grabbed her wrist, "I need to...go to the bathroom quick ok? I'll be right back I swear."

"Nej."

"Hvad?"

"Nej Mathias, I said I was helping you relax, and I am doing just that. The dance was part one of it." she placed her hands upon the sturdy armrests as her knee slid beside his leg. "Part two is even more."

"Annalise." he got out as his hands grasped her waist, making a wave of unease roll through her, "Look, uh I don't know what you know but I don't want to push you just because you think you need to for me."

She was confused as to what he was saying but looking at him harder as he continued it sunk in, "It's not that I don't want to it's just...look it's uh I don't know how to say or explain-"

"I hate to break your ego but you're not my first."

"Hvad?"

Annalise sighed remembering the day, "Ja, the other dancers told me that if I lost my virginity to one of the boys I'd be considered normal to them. How naive I was."

"Oh." a small wave of ease found itself upon his face just to change to shock as she dragged her fingernail along the bulge within his pants.

"Plus, I am French and had a little birdie tell me what to do to make it better." she placed a well-deserved kiss to him as her hand palmed the hot organ hiding behind the restricted clothing.

"That birdie would be?" he asked between the kiss.

"Brie."

"I'm hugging that woman the next time I see her-Oh!" he gasped as her hand darted down his pants.

Something in her snapped, a primal need that called deeper in her and surpassed her ailment. The feeling of the hot, hard flesh in her palm sent her mind whirling like mad as her body grew in anticipation. She heard him let out a throaty groan as she pulled him out of the confinements of his pants and crashing her mouth to his. The wet muscles danced around one another as she continued to palm him, feeling him grow harder and hotter in her hand. Her other hand skimmed the front of his shirt, attempting to undo the fabric that hid him away only to grow frustrated with it.

"Oh, screw it, I'll fix it later." she stated as her hands gripped the shirt tightly.

"Fix what?" he asked as she ripped the buttons off and pushed the material aside, "Hellige lort, that was hot!"

His hands gripped onto her waist tightly as he pulled her onto his lap, just for his mouth to claim hers once more. Annalise was on a high that she never wanted to escape from. She was melting under his touch, craving him as his fingers glided along her thighs and reached upwards.

"Please tell me you danced with no panties on?" he questioned as his fingers avoided her open core, but all she could do was nod furiously at him just to hear him moan, "Åh gud."

Her nails pressed into his chest as she dragged them downwards past his stomach and to his exposed manhood, gingerly wrapping her fingers around him once more as she began a steady rhythm. A solid arm wrapped around her waist as the other finally dove between her folds, lingering around her core before two fingers sank into her. Annalise threw her head back at the beautiful sensation as he gave the same steady rhythm she gave him, pulling pants and moans from her as his grip tightened on her and her senses grew higher to him.

She slowly rode his fingers as her body wanted more. Demanded it. Moving her hips lightly and pulling his hand away, she placed the head of him at her soaking core, ready to give into the maddening desire.

"Wait!" he almost shouted, "Wait, wait."

"What?"

"It's not bad, I just..." he faded off as he sighed, "Look, it's been noticed between us all that nations are bigger than human and comes as quite a shock for you girls. I just don't want to hurt you."

Annalise smiled down at him, placing her hand upon his cheeks as she pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss, "Big or small, I don't care."

With one fluid motion, she dropped her hips down on him, taking his member in full within her. Ok, maybe that wasn't the greatest idea with how big he really was but by god he felt amazing to her. She practically lost her breath as she felt his arms squeeze her tight.

"I warned you." he gritted out.

She sat there, the sensation of him filling her to the brim washing over her body was intoxicating as she adjusted to him. The ache of the penetration slowly fading away as her body demanded her to move. Gently raising her hips, Annalise started a slow rhythm, pulling a small moan from him and herself. She couldn't believe she got this far, and on her own accord as well. His fingers began to trace her body as she gained speed, sending warm ticklish like jolts down to her core. She hummed against his hair as his lips met her collarbone, nipping and kissing it as his hands kneaded her ass. Her body tightened as he kissed the exposed half of her breasts, taking in what he could until he pushed the light fabric away, just for his lips to latch onto a perky bud and the other played with his fingers.

A pleasurable oh escaped her lips as he teased her, sending hot waves through her body as she rode him, feeling his length slip in and out of her. Everything seemed so alive and vivid as he moved between her breasts, leaving no inch of skin untouched; her body burned, like fire beneath her veins as the strange coil within her grew tighter with each rock of her hips.

She didn't realize how turned on she was when she danced for him, nor when he played with her but now it was official as it grew hotter, ready to snap. She knew it was coming, yet never experienced it like this, something more than her own hand bringing for the curiosity. She tried to hang on, just for a little longer as the blissful heat surrounded her core just for it to unfold as he lightly bit her shoulder. Annalise stilled as the orgasm rolled through her as she felt herself tighten around him, feeling him tense up and shudder as a pleasured groan left him.

"Åh min gud, du kommer!" he stated as his head rested upon her chest as she caught her breath.

The swell of heat was leaving her as she came back down to him and the world. She was lucky to keep her eyes open as the last shiver of the climax left her, gripping onto Mathias as she felt completely relax. That, that is what she only imagined. Read. Dreamed about and by damn it happened, and god did it feel good. Light pants came to her ears as she felt Mathias's arms relax around her. Pulling back slightly, she saw his hooded blue eyes looking at her, pleasure written on his face as he gave a light smile.

"Turned yourself on with me huh?" he grinned.

"That I did." she sighed resting her head on his shoulder, just to feel him twitch within her, "Mathias?"

He hummed in reply, "Did you...?"

"Come?" she nodded at him, "No."

Ouch, that stung a little. Was she not good enough or did she do something to turn him off or-

"Annalise." he gripped her face, "It's alright. I'm happier you came than myself. Used to be the opposite."

"But that was my goal." she explained. "You've worked so much and so hard that I wanted to have you relax-"

"But I am relaxed."

"Not in my mind. You are still pent up." she told him, "I can feel you in and out of me. Please Mathias, what did-"

"You did nothing wrong." he assured her as he spoke, "I'll admit I was close, but I'm fine watching you."

"But Mathias." she sighed, leaning into his ear, "I want you to come too. Please. Please keep going until you do. Have me as you may, I just want you to relax with me."

Silence. Motionless. That's what she was answered with as her own mind dwelled on what she did, only to be shattered as she was suddenly lifted. The papers upon the desk flew away, scattering upon the floor as her back met the cool wooden top. Looking up, she saw Mathias standing between her legs, his arms stiff beside her hips as his own mental battle was clearly written on his face.

"Mathias?"

"Tell me no, tell me to stop and just wait a little." he asked her, "Tell me that now or I won't be able to stop."

Annalise raised herself up, gripping onto his arms as she came face to face with him. She pulled his face closer as she gave a deep kiss, feeling him tense up as his hot member moved against her thigh, "Go Mathias."

Suddenly she was flat on her back as her legs were lifted and placed around his waist, his mouth claimed hers by force as she felt him slide back where he belonged. Slow, easy thrusts was all he was giving her as his mouth took her in just for his fingers to entwine with her own.

"Please Annalise, at any time I hurt or overwhelm you, stop me."

She gave a quick nod as he paused, letting go of her hands. Steadying his arms next to her chest, he looked at her, the knowing of reassurance lying within his eyes. With a final nod from her, he was off and she was ready to lose her mind. He was hitting deeper than she had him moments ago. Deeper, harder, and faster than she had ever imagined. Her fingers dug into his bicep, trying to hold on as he drove into her.

It was amazing. Everything she felt from before was heightened, stronger, erotic. Pants and mewls escaped her as he continued his movements, just for her one leg to be lifted to his shoulder, making her arch her back in ecstasy. The depth and angle was astounding as she felt him reach spots never known before, she practically felt him within her belly.

"Er det godt?" he asked, placing her leg back down and leaning over her.

"Ja meget!" she gripped onto his neck, hanging on for all that was worth.

"I'm not hurting you?" he grunted out with his thrust, "Not overwhelmed?"

Her hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him to her as their noses touched, "If there is issue, I will tell you, now have me like the Viking King I know you are."

He paused, looking down at her in wonder and awe, she gathered her breath as her legs pulled him closer, "I'm not afraid anymore. I know it's you, so please, give it to me."

His eyes grew darker, needier as the words poured out of her, she had awoken the Viking within. His hands came to her waist, giving it a tight squeeze as he threw himself into her at an ungodly speed. Annalise couldn't contain the pleasurable yell that escaped her parted lips. She couldn't hold back any moan or cry that left her as he claimed her as his. Her mind sank into the feeling, becoming one fully with him as the world vanished behind her closed lids. Just Mathias and her. Her hands gripped the top of the desk behind her, trying to hang onto the world just for it to nearly shatter again as his thumb rubbed the sensitive nub.

"Mathias!" she felt the coil tighten as her body grew hot once more.

He leaned over her as he teased and played her, "Say it again. Call my name."

Annalise wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his breath caress her cheeks, "Mathias."

Her eyes grew wide at him as she felt him get harder and faster within her, "Again."

"Mathias." she felt the coil slowly ready to unravel as her body tightened around him.

"Louder." his blue eyes gazed deep into her as she felt his hips ready for his end.

"Mathias." she let her voice get higher as the sweet heat waved over her body.

His hands met hers as they entwined together once more, his body against her own as her release sat right on the edge, "Again Annalise."

His mouth came over the curve of her neck, licking and kissing the spot as her mind and body let go, "Mathias!"

Her mind was numb as her body exploded in pleasure, more than the one before. Clinging onto Mathias as tight as she could, her body shook as the climax flooded through her just to hear him let out a deep moan as he stopped above her, feeling him tense up and relax as his own release claimed him. Slowly, she felt her body ease back as his head rested upon her breasts, heavy pants leaving them both after the session they created. She didn't want to leave the moment, leave him or anything, it was perfect in her mind.

"Holy shit." she heard him sigh out, making her chuckle at his words, "Oh lord, you got tighter as you laughed."

Another set left her as she felt him leave her body, "Well that was fun."

"That it was." she agreed, "Mind blowing."

"Did I blow your mind Annalise?"

"And then some."

Opening her eyes, she saw him looking down at her, content and happiness written on him as his smile filled her heart. She couldn't fathom a day without him, never in a million years would she want to part from him.

"Åh skit!" he suddenly said looking down at her body.

"Hvad?"

"I forgot protection."

Annalise looked at him as the thought came to mind. Slowly, she cupped his cheek, making him look at her with those adorning blue eyes, "It's fine."

"But I thought-"

"I have done some thinking and yes I am afraid of what could happen." she said to him, perching herself upon her elbows, "But I know that my Scandinavian Viking King will do whatever it takes for his family."

Mathias's eyes widened in shock, "Really? You want to have a baby?"

She gave him a small kiss of assurance, "Yes. I think a little Køhler running around would be a wonderful thing."

He wrapped her in a tight hug as Danish flew past his lips into her shoulder making her laugh. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep as he pulled away from her, "Sooner the better?"

"Soon yes just not now to make it, I'm quite tired after you."

"You should be after that." he kissed her head as something draped over her shoulders, "Here."

The familiar button up rested upon her shoulders just for her to slip her arms through, taking in his scent. Before she could say anything else, she was lifted to his chest and carried out bridal style. The comforting sound of his heart beating was soothing as she waited to go to her room, yet he turned the other way.

"Mathias, my room is that way."

"I know." he replied smiling at her, "But how is a king to watch over his queen if she's not beside him?"

The warmth she felt in her heart grew as she laid her head against his chest once more. Her mind fluttered back to the day she met him as he carried her to their room, and an overwhelming happiness came over her. Small tears pricked her eyes as she felt at home, her autism no longer an issue and someone that loved her more than she could have imagined.

And she was just fine with that.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of her change flashed before her eyes. The men grabbing her, hurting Eirik, her change, fighting to live and seeing Mathias rip them apart was repeating itself in her head as it unfolded again and again just as a thunderous boom shook her to the core.

Bolting upright, Annalise gripped the wool blanket to her chest as she tried to rid the pictures from her mind. The unsteady visions and sounds hitting her as she tried to focus, only to have it break when another crash of thunder and lightning lit the nightlife outside to life. The harsh storm wreaked havoc upon the homes windows and her mind as she reached over for Mathias, only to find his side cold. Looking over, she found it empty as the small lamp was lit, proof he was there at one point.

A sigh of relief came to her as she saw the connected room lit up and a small hum caught her ears. Shaking herself, she thought of the months that had transpired since her coming to Denmark. She had gained so much in the last year that it was amazing to her. Nieces and nephews, to sisters and brothers. She was complete really, Mathias made sure of that. No matter what moment she had, he was there. Moving herself from the bed, she stood on wobbly legs, a small ache still emitting from her body as she made her way to the small room. She could hear Olivia giving her an earful of how she should rest and take it easy with everything, yet she couldn't do that. There was too much excitement around and her mind wanted to dive into it full force.

Pushing the door lightly, she smiled as she saw Mathias leaning over the wooden furniture within the room. Seeing him like made her fall harder in love with him, for this was a sight she would never tire of. Inching her way up beside him, she looked down to what he awed at. Laying within the small crib was the other piece of her heart and soul, little puffs of blond wisps dazzled over her little head as she was snuggled against the pink blankets. Soft easy breaths came from her as Mathias watched intently, making Annalise smile.

The sight of him was something she loved to see, just smitten over his little girl, barely a few days old yet he seemed to be the most protective of the Nordic fathers, never leaving her side unless forced. There was so much emotion on him as he looked at Maiken. Love, adoration, happiness, proud, awed, the list went on in her head just to make her giggle at the very thought.

His eyes landed on her as she broke his trance, "Oh, sorry skat. Did I wake you?"

"Nej-" she was cut off as another roll of thunder crashed around the home.

"Undskyld. I should've know, I was just a little lost."

Annalise wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest as his own wrapped around her, "Had a nightmare too."

"Same thing?"

"Ja."

"It's hard skat, I know. But as we see, you are here with me and Eirik is being quite the protector." he pointed to the large dog upon the floor, watching them intently.

"You're a good boy Eirik." Annalise said to him, gaining his usual tail wag, "So papa, how long have you watched your little princess?"

"Um..." he grew silent as his cheeks reddened.

"You know when she's older she'll get mad at you for doing that." Annalise giggled.

"I know, but I can't help it. I mean look at her, look at her Annalise." he said turning his sight back to her, "How, how on earth did we create something so beautiful and perfect? I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it Mathias for there she is." Annalise chuckled at him, "We are both lucky."

"That's true." Mathias agreed, "I truly am, for I have a beautiful queen and now a darling princess to add to it. All we need is a prince and then its per-"

"We just had Maiken Mathias, let my body rest. You aren't the one going through all that." she chided him as he laughed at her.

"Ok, ok, you're right. We'll wait till she's older, then junior can be decided."

Annalise sighed as she left the room, hearing Mathias give Maiken a kiss goodnight and ordering Eirik to watch over her. She shook her head at him as she settled back into bed, feeling the mattress bounce as his body hit the soft plush. Arms suddenly came around her and pulled her to his chest, making her giggle at his antics as his goofy grin curved him once more.

"You are a goofy man."

"But I'm your goofy man." he kissed her nose, "So if we do have another-"

"Mathias."

"I'm not saying now, just hypothetically. If we do and it's a boy, do you want to name him since I got to do Maiken's?"

Curiosity rolled in her head as she looked over him but in truth, she did have some picked out just in case it was a boy, "Well, the names I had before Maiken was born were Christian, Leif, Joannes, and Mathias." she bopped his nose.

"You'd want a junior running around, why?"

"I have a feeling that if we have a boy, he would be just like you."

The smile that came to him was sweet and loving as he pulled her close, kissing her as she relaxed into him.

"You are too good to me."

"Queen takes care of her king just like the king cares for his queen." she told him, "Now we should rest before the princess awakes."

Annalise laid her head upon his chest, listening as his steady breaths relaxed her just for a final thought came to her, "I do know there is a boy coming along."

"Really, who?"

"Think Mathias."

She watched as his eyes darted back and forth within the room just to widen and land on her, "Icy?"

She smiled at him, giving a gentle nod. The news even shocked her when Olivia announced it to the four of them, for they believe that Emil and Olivia didn't want children.

"I knew it!" he threw his fist in the air, "Berwald owes me a beer now."

"You're bad." she said, settling back against his chest.

"Not bad. So now the Nordics have three of each now. "

"That we do. Now sleep Mathias."

With the final order, she felt his fingers run through her hair, edging her closer to sleep against him. Annalise couldn't be happier as she felt the world drift away. To being the Capital of Copenhagen, to being a wife and mother, her life was perfect no matter how she looked at it. And from there on, it was just going to get better.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
